En busca del amor
by Emiita
Summary: Muévete. No. Aléjate. Ni hablar. Haz algo lógico. ¿Por qué? Mierda, Sakura ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? En él. –Un placer conocerte, Sa-ku-ra. ¡Maldito bastardo egocéntrico! Aunque ya no era un desconocido ¿verdad?
1. Los 10 Trucos del Amor

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, creo que es más que obvio...pero de ilusión también se vive xD

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno, si así quieren llamarlo xD

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**1.** _Los 10 Trucos del Amor_

Cuanto más leía ese absurdo artículo de esa estúpida revista más ganas tenía de golpear a alguien o algo, es más, no sabía que era peor, si echarse a reír como una loca-maniaca-homicida, o romper la mesa con su puño. Quizás ninguna de las dos opciones fueran normales, pero como los términos de rareza o normalidad son tan subjetivos… ¿Qué más daba? Por una persona más de este planeta que la considerara una desequilibrada, no moriría. En este caso sería toda la cafetería entera, pero igualmente, mañana volvería a la misma hora en busca de su café diario recomendado, si no la llevaban antes a la comisaria o a un manicomio, por supuesto.

–No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto. –sentenció de forma solemne, demasiado tranquila, cruzando las piernas y relajando su postura en la silla, meneando el trozo de papel delante de los ojos de su amiga, Ino.

– ¿Cómo qué no sabes? Yo creo que es más que obvio a dónde pretendo llegar. No hay más que leer el título. –bufó la rubia desesperada con la actitud de la joven.

–Por eso mismo, porque lo he leído es que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué quieres, Ino? No es como si yo no supiera todos estos inútiles "consejos" –hizo un gesto de entre comillado con sus dedos.

Los ojos azules enfrente de ella la miraron acusándola, transmitiéndole toda su disconformidad ante las palabras mencionadas por ella. Sakura la ignoró totalmente. ¿Y qué pretendía? ¿Qué saltara de alegría y le gritara que había iluminado su vida con ese artículo? No haría eso. Ella no podía entenderla, únicamente observándola te dabas cuenta del por qué. Cabellera larga rubia, siempre brillando como el sol, a juego con unos ojos preciosos y grandes como el mismo cielo, y además, un cuerpo envidiable por una modelo. Ino Yamanaka no sabía que era el desplante o el rechazo.

Estaba cansada de leer ese tipo de recomendaciones, harta de escuchar a sus amigas decirle cómo se debe seducir a un hombre y molesta por cada vez que le habían preguntado si ya tenía novio. ¡Al diablo con todos! ¿Acaso no podía vivir su vida de soltera sin que todos la amargaran? ¿No tenía derecho? Joder, era su vida, ya tenía suficiente con su propia autotortura, como para añadirle las innumerables voces que se daban el lujo de hablar de sus relaciones privadas.

Volvió a leer el estúpido título. _"Consejos para encontrar novio: Los 10 trucos del amor"_. Ya sólo por eso le daban arcadas, su estómago se encogía y el desayuno que tan felizmente se había tomado hacía un par de horas, amenazaba con salir por el mismo lugar por el cual entró. _Perfecto, simplemente, perfecto_. Toda esa mierda ya se la sabía de memoria y por mucho que las pusiera en práctica nunca funcionaron. Nunca.

"_1. Seguridad: es un factor fundamental para hacer __atractiva a una mujer__. Habla frente al espejo, analiza tus movimientos y forma de caminar, y siempre muéstrate segura de ti misma."_ Bien, vale. Esto de hablar delante del espejo ya lo hacía ella todos los puñeteros días, desde secundaria, para autoanalizarse y no caer en el asesinato. No era como si no tuviera seguridad y confianza en sí misma. ¡Maldita sea, era médico! Si no tuviera seguridad en qué podía coger el bisturí ¿cómo coño iba a salvar una vida? Absurdo.

"_2. Autoestima: para reflejar seguridad hay que sentir mucho amor propio. Repítete todos los días las cosas buenas que tienes, tus cualidades físicas y emocionales terminarás por creértelas y apropiarte de ellas."_

El problema no distaba en que no se quisiera, es más, ella sabía cuáles eran sus limitaciones, sus emociones y cualidades, eran los demás, o mejor dicho, los hombres, los que no se daban cuenta de ello. Siempre daba más, de lo que recibía.

"_3. Amistad: cultiva buenos amigos, se generosa, amigable y buena persona. Irás ampliando tu círculo de amistades, y allí podrá estar el amor de tu vida."_

Frunció el entrecejo. Y quién era el amor de su vida, ¿Ino? Porque ella definitivamente era generosa, sociable y buena persona, pero el amor de su vida no estaba entre su reducido círculo de amistades. Las personas con las que más salía eran mujeres y tenía bastante claro que homosexual no era, aunque hubo una época en la que pensó hacerse lesbiana…pero eso no cuenta.

"_4. Ser aterrizada. Olvidarse de los amores platónicos y de los hombres perfectos. Hay que afinar el ojo y el gusto."_

Sakura rodó los ojos. _¡Já!_ Lo primero que pierdes es precisamente eso, las ilusiones y fantasías de príncipes azules, sobre todo, después de tantos desengaños amorosos. Ya tuvo suficiente con un novio de una semana en su adolescencia, cuatro rollos de una noche de discoteca y una relación formal, comenzada en su último año de carrera, con una duración de dos años y que terminó con una infidelidad. _No, gracias_.

"_5. Cada cita como si fuera la última. No importa si el prospecto no pinta muy bien, tomátelo como si fuera una entrevista laboral y ve siempre perfecta."_

Es decir, no importa que tu cita sea una mierda, tú ponle al mal tiempo buena cara y sonríe, ¿qué más da que te tiren un plato de espaguetis encima? Nada, tú sólo sonríe. ¿Y acaso eso no hizo ella en sus últimas citas? Claro que lo hizo. ¿Fue suficiente? No.

"_6. No a los ex: destierra la palabra de tu boca y ni se te ocurra mencionar sus cualidades o defectos."_

Ejem… ¿y si no tenías ex? Vale, eso era exagerado, si había tenido alguna vez novio, muy fugaz, el primero, o demasiado patán, el segundo, pero si lo hubo. Sólo qué… ¿para qué vas a nombrar a alguien con el que cortaste? No tiene sentido, si ya no sales con él, es porque lo suyo no funcionaba ¿no? _Consejo estúpido_.

"_ la guardia. Los hombres no gustan que las mujeres no se dejen galantear. Les gusta abrirles la puerta y que se les note esa calidez femenina. Bajar la guardia, flexibilizar los labios y ser agradable no cuesta nada."_

Claro, claro, y también les gusta que nos abramos de piernas en la primera cita. Si se lo pones muy fácil, eres una puta y si eres muy dura, eres una estrecha. ¿En qué quedamos, amigo? Sakura lo intentó de ambas formas, pero… está de más decir que no funcionó, o por lo menos, _no como ella esperaba_.

"_8. Sé consciente de tus puntos por mejorar. Si sabes que te ves mejor con unos kilos de menos, ponte a bajarlos."_

¿Encima? Pasó por diez dietas diferentes, cada una peor que la anterior, con nombres ridículos. Se cortó el cabello, se lo cambió de color a uno menos llamativo, trató de mejorar su carácter…y a ¿qué conclusión llegó? Que se contradecía el mismo artículo, el punto dos decía que tenías que quererte a ti misma y toda esa mierda, pues…si ella podía amarse tal y como era, pues un hombre también podía.

"_9. __Sé consiente de tus puntos fuertes__: destácalos con la ropa adecuada."_

Prefería no opinar de ese asunto. Mil veces fue arrastrada en contra de su voluntad de tiendas con sus amigas, le cambiaron su vestuario y, de verdad, no sabía de dónde sacaban toda esa imaginación para vestirla. Hizo una mueca extraña con su boca al recordarlo. Nada surtió efecto, se sentía como una muñeca, pero sin embargo, el esfuerzo era en vano.

"_10. Si conoces a alguien que parece estar interesado, aplica esta premisa: Lo mejor es partir de la base de que se está solo y que quizás esta persona quiera estar un rato acompañándonos. Así no te acelerarás y lo tomarás todo con más calma."_

El problema era que…ellos nunca querían estar acompañándote más de una noche.

Todos esos consejos eran una basura. A esa conclusión había llegado y nadie la sacaría de ahí, no por algo tenía un carácter de mil demonios y se caracterizaba por su terquedad, principalmente.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ino movió su mano en sus narices, ya bastante molesta con su amiga. La aludida la miró, reaccionando de su ensimismamiento, en realidad no le había escuchando una palabra, es más, ni siquiera fue consciente de que estuviera hablando. La chica percibió esto y su rostro adquirió una pequeña tonalidad carmesí, mientras apretaba los puños contra sus muslos, su ira se arremolinaba en su interior y pedía paciencia al dios de turno para tolerar a la joven médico.

–Te decía que al menos deberías de darle una oportunidad al amor, Sakura. Tu problema es que eres demasiado negativa, le ves el lado malo a todas las situaciones y a todas tus citas, lo analizas todo y siempre –se encargó de remarcar bien esa palabra– le buscas un defecto al hombre con el que sales.

–Eso no es cierto. Primero, no soy negativa, son una positiva bien informada. –Ino bufó ante ese comentario tan esperado de la mujer. –Segundo, ¿qué hay de bueno en que tu cita se ligue a otra en tus narices, te rompa el vestido o te pise innumerables veces mientras baila y tú tengas la culpa de ello? Y no me digas que esos fueron accidentes o casos aislados, en todas mis citas pasaba algo malo–añadió antes de que la rubia protestara–y tercero, no les busco defectos, sólo los encuentro sin proponérmelo, que es diferente.

Ino estuvo a punto de meterse golpes contra la mesa, esa chica nunca iba a cambiar. Tenía una excusa o una respuesta para todo, rara vez lograba dejar a su amiga callada, y si eso pasaba era por una de dos, o no te había prestado el menor caso o de verdad la dejaste sin palabras.

–Bueno, yo ya me voy, cerda, me regreso al hospital–le comunicó Sakura, comprobando la hora en su reloj–Ya nos vemos esta noche

La Yamanaka asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada de la chica. La verdad, no comprendía cómo era posible que aún no tuviera pareja o algún pretendiente o mínimamente algo. Era una joven inteligente, audaz y simpática. No se la podía considerar una mujer fea, porque no lo era. Estatura media, cuerpo con las curvas necesarias para no parecer una tabla de planchar y unos ojos de un brillante color verde jade. Por no hablar de su cabello, que combinando perfectamente con su nombre, era rosa. Con estas características, era inevitable que no llamara la atención, sin embargo, sus citas salían mal. Las millones de citas a ciegas que le prepararon ella junto con sus amigas, fracasaron. Lo intentaron con conocidos, pero igualmente obtuvieron el mismo resultado. Y para las dos míseras relaciones que consiguió tener, una fue muy breve y la otra…ese tío era impotente, Ino estaba casi cien por cien segura.

La doctora, salió de la cafetería, vistiendo su uniforme del hospital, con el pelo tomado en una cola de caballo mal hecha y sonriéndole al camarero. Bien, puede que día a día, no usara ropas que la hicieran parecer muy femenina, pero estaba trabajando, era comprensible. Puede que no tuviera el mejor carácter del mundo en sus momentos de enojos, quizás era una jodida bipolar, pero ¡demonios! La rubia tampoco tenía un humor mucho mejor y no carecía de vida sexual. Además, se lo merecía. Esa pelirrosa sólo se hacía la dura, todo el mundo sabía que ella deseaba desde que era una niña casarse y tener una familia. Por mucho que ella se quejara, nunca había perdido la ilusión por el príncipe azul, en un huequito, en el fondo de su corazón, se encontraba esa esperanza infantil, y ella se juró esa mañana que conseguiría que volviera a florecer. Ella lograría que Sakura Haruno tuviera novio, estuviera o no de acuerdo.

* * *

La joven caminaba por los pasillos del hospital a un paso firme y seguro, zancadas largas y poco movimiento de caderas, una de las enfermeras dijo que la necesitaban para revisar a un niño con un posible brazo fracturado, y allí mismo se dirigía. Y pese a que trató de olvidar su reciente conversación con su amiga, no pudo. La maldita rubia consiguió recordarle lo sola que se encontraba, en cómo se sentía al ver otras parejas en los parques besándose o por las calles tomados de la mano. Ella anhelaba todo eso. Quizás por eso, estuvo durante dos años de su vida al lado de ese idiota llamado Takuma, y que según Ino, era impotente, aunque si de verdad lo fuera, no le hubiera sido infiel ¿no?

_PLOF_

¡Demonios! _La puta madre…_Tenía que concentrarse. Por culpa de andar distraída pensando en tonterías sin sentido acabó tropezando con un carrito de medicinas. Y qué daño. Joder, su pantorrilla gritó de dolor inmediatamente, no importó mucho que se la masajeara y fulminara con la mirada los inocentes frascos de medicamentos que rodaron por el blanco mármol. Una de las enfermeras negó con la cabeza y rápidamente, en vez de ofrecerle su ayuda, se dedicó a recoger el desastre. Sakura levantó la barbilla con orgullo y prosiguió su camino, tratando de no cojear para no aumentar las risillas, mal disimuladas, de sus compañeros.

Al final, logró llegar a la sala indicada sin provocar otra catástrofe y sin otro percance para su integridad física. ¡Milagro! Dentro, un pequeño de nueve años estaba sentado en una camilla, moviendo sus pies en un vaivén rítmico, mientras hacía ruiditos con su garganta, más tarde descubrió que estaba tarareando una canción. Su pelo castaño estaba más largo de lo normal y caía por su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos malva.

–Hola ¿tú eres Yuki? –saludó la doctora, acercándose a él, tomando en sus manos unos papeles.

–No, soy el vecino del quinto…. –rodó los ojos el jovenzuelo con tono burlesco. –Pues claro que soy Yuki ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Sakura observó detenidamente la mirada vivaz de su acompañante, realmente la inteligencia brillaba en él. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse irritada por ese comentario sarcástico proveniente de su boca. Pidió paciencia, una, que de antemano, no tenía y se dispuso hacer su trabajo, ignorando lo anterior.

–Soy la doctora Sakura, Yuki, yo te voy a atender, te voy a revisar el brazo y necesito que colabores conmigo ¿nos entendemos?

Yuki asintió y se dejó explorar el brazo dañado. La mujer, con sumo cuidado tocó su extremidad, tratando de causarle el menor dolor posible al muchachito. Notó, que aún así, éste no se quejó ni una sola vez, lo único que llegó a transmitirle su incomodidad, fueron sus muecas, pero ni un quejido salió por su garganta. _Un chico duro_.

–Te voy hacer una radiografía para estar segura de mi diagnostico, pero lo más probable es que te lo tenga que enyesar. –informó con voz automática, casi distraída en avisar a la enfermera.

Durante todo el procedimiento el niño se mantuvo en silencio y fue bastante obediente a todas las instrucciones dadas por la enfermera o ella misma. Su resultado fue el esperado desde un principio, tenía la muñeca rota. Procedió a enyesar la zona afectada. Ni una palabra emitieron ninguno de los dos, pero, curiosamente, no fue incómodo. Él permaneció todo el rato quieto, sin quitar su vista de ella, casi admirando cómo realizaba el cometido. Y Sakura se concentró en su tarea, _como siempre_.

– ¡Listo! Ahora tendrás que estar un mes con el yeso y sin mover la muñeca ¿de acuerdo? –el aludido asintió. –Yuki, dime algo, ¿cómo te hiciste esto?

Apartó por unos momento la mirada de la doctora–Me caí

–Eso pone el informe, pero ahora dime ¿qué pasó de verdad?

Él frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa con la boca, molesto por la repentina curiosidad de la doctora.

– ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

Sakura chasqueó la lengua, realmente ese niño era listo y terco ¿a quién le recordaba? Esa era la parte más graciosa, le recordaba a ella. Negó con la cabeza, sonrió y le extendió la mano al niño para ayudarlo a bajarse de la camilla y cumplir su deseo, llevarlo con su madre.

* * *

El sol golpeó sus ojos y se removió entre las sábanas, colocándose de lado. Su cabello azabache cayó sobre su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Resopló molesto. Se estiró en la cama, sus músculos se tensaron y cayó en la cuenta de que ya era de día. _Mierda_. Era de día, probablemente las diez o las once de la mañana, y él estaba aún sin vestirse, es más, ni siquiera se había despertado.

Como si de un resorte se tratara se incorporó, maldiciendo por lo bajo al maldito despertador que no sonó…o quizás sí lo hizo, pero no lo escuchó. Sacó una de sus piernas fuera de las mantas y entonces, una mano se apoderó de su muñeca. Bufó sabiendo exactamente de qué se trataba y de las pocas ganas que tenía de "discutir".

–Vuelve a la cama–un ronroneo salió por su boca, tratando de cautivarlo. Sonrió irónico, él nunca fue seducido, ella era la presa, él el cazador. _Siempre era así_.

–No

Fue tajante, apartó la mano femenina de su piel y se levantó, sin importarle su desnudez, no era como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en esas fachas. La mujer se enfurruñó, sentándose en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba alborotado y sus uñas largas arañaron sus propios brazos debido a su rabia.

–De todos modos, llegas tarde, Sasuke… ¿qué más te da quedarte un rato más conmigo? Es más, ¡pasemos el día juntos! –añadió efusiva, con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

Él paró en seco al escucharla y la miró por arriba de su hombro con gesto arrogante y, sobre todo, aburrido, tan característico de su persona. Esa mujer no había entendido nada.

–Karin, tengo que ir a trabajar, además, no quería quedarme más rato en la cama contigo. Creía que había quedado claro que lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche era pura diversión –su tono frío hirió a la aludida, notándose en su semblante, que tornó a uno desgarrado. –Voy a meterme a la ducha, cuando salga no te quiero en mi casa.

_Cruel_. Fue cruel, pero sincero. Cerró la puerta del baño, dejando a Karin con la boca abierta, bastante indignada y dolida, pero a él no le importó. La pelirroja llevaba buscándolo hacía mucho tiempo, provocándolo, insinuándose sin reparos y no fue hasta esa noche que cayó en los brazos de Sasuke. Para él fue un juego, como las demás. Todas las mujeres que pasaron por su cama fueron objeto de su pasión durante un día, quizás dos, pero luego no volvía a llamarlas, sus números, caras y nombres, quedaban en el olvido, junto con el atuendo de marinerito que su madre le obligó a ponerse el día de la boda de su prima.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua fría resbalara por su pálida piel, sus músculos se contraían a su paso y cada vez se fue sintiendo más despierto, no por eso con más energías. No tenía ganas de ir a la empresa, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, era su obligación, además, sino iba el perdedor de su mejor amigo lo estaría llamando hasta que se dignara aparecer por su oficina, aunque fuera para matarlo. Suspiró resignado, salió de la ducha, sacudió su cabello y se miró en el espejo. Nuevamente el cazador tenía que salir de su guarida, sólo esperaba que su anterior víctima ya se hubiera ido. No tenía ni las ganas ni la jodida paciencia, para lidiar con una mujer histérica.

* * *

– ¿Tú estás segura de esto, Ino? –preguntó por tercera vez una mujer de pelo castaño tomado en dos graciosos moños. La duda era reflejada, no sólo por su tono de voz, sino a la vez por sus dos grandes ojos avellanas que examinaban a su amiga como si estuviera loca.

–Nos va a matar–sentenció otra con toda seguridad, cruzando sus largas piernas y con un semblante serio dibujado en su cara. Una de sus manos, apartó unos mechones color paja, colocándolos detrás de su oreja. Su mirada esmeralda era pura determinación y confianza.

La rubia suspiró, levantado su fleco con el aire expirado y volvió a contemplar el rostro de sus amigas. En Tenten era palpable su desconfianza ante la maravillosa idea propuesta, pero la mayoría de las veces, pero sabía que al final, terminaría cediendo. Temari siempre transmitía seguridad, dominancia, era una mujer analítica, sin embargo mucho más peligrosa que la pelirrosa. _Muchísimo más. _Con ella tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para conseguir su ayuda…Ya vería cómo se las arreglaría. Y luego estaba Hinata. La joven había permanecido en silencio durante toda la charla, atenta a la conversación y con un gesto de inseguridad en su rostro. Sus ojos tan parecidos a dos perlas se mantenían bajos, observando un punto fijo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Y como su mentón estaba levemente echando hacía delante, su cabello negro caía en cascada por su busto. Ella era la más tímida del grupo, sin embargo se caracterizaba por su buen corazón. Puede que tuviera dudas al respecto, aun así, Ino ya contaba con su colaboración.

–Piensen en Sakura, necesita un hombre.

–Las mujeres no necesitamos un hombre para vivir. –típico comentario feminista de Tenten. La susodicha se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el ceño indignada.

–No me refería a eso, bruta. –Bufó Ino, exasperada–Quería decir que Sakura necesita un poquito de cariño y sexo, mucho sexo.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de un encantador tono carmesí al oír esas palabras. Tenten abrió por breves instantes la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar al segundo de analizar las palabras. La única que permaneció impasible fue Temari, que únicamente se dedicó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Un silencio prolongado se cernió sobre la mesa de la cafetería donde había citado a sus amigas. Ninguna dijo nada. Ino había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Hinata estaba demasiado avergonzada como para poder articular algo, las dos restantes, sólo pensaban.

–Hay que reconocer que en eso la oxigenada tiene razón–comentó Temari.

– ¿A quién llamas oxigenada, sargenta? –se envalentonó la insultada, pero Tenten le dio un apretón en el hombre y la hizo sentarse nuevamente en su silla.

–Relájate, encima que te doy la razón. –sonrió burlesca. –Sakura hace tiempo que no cata hombre.

– ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? ¿Me ayudarán? –Ino observó a sus amigas, pidiéndoles con esa simple mirada su asentimiento, con ellas sería mucho más fácil.

–Por mí de acuerdo

– ¡Cuenta conmigo!–exclamó Tenten, agitando el puño al aire, demasiado efusiva.

Todas clavaron los ojos en la única que no había hablando, Hinata. Ésta les devolvió la mirada. No tenía elección, puede que no estuviera muy bien lo que pensaban hacer, sin embargo, todo era por una buena razón: devolverle la ilusión a Sakura, darle una oportunidad al amor. Con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas asintió con la cabeza. La castaña aplaudió, Ino le palmeó la espalda y Temari sonrió.

– ¡Por el amor! –gritó la rubia, levantando su vaso. Sus amigas la siguieron, con cierto resplandor travieso brillando en sus ojos y con la promesa jurada silenciosamente de conseguirle un novio a Sakura Haruno.

* * *

_Hola xD Esta es una idea loca que me llegó a la cabeza un día de clases y aquí está escrita xD _

_Eso sí, me siento bastante insegura con este fic, primero, porque parece que me puede salir algo larguito y no es muy común en mi xD, segundo pretende añadir algunas parejas, aunque la principal sea SasuSaku, quiero añadir algo de NaruHina y alguna que otra más xDD y tercero, no sé si seguirla o no, eso depende de sus review ^^_

_Ya me dirán que opinan_

_Nos leemos!_


	2. Mal presentimiento

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, creo que es más que obvio...pero de ilusión también se vive xD

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno, si así quieren llamarlo xD

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**2. **_Mal presentimiento_

Un porsche negro descapotable giró en una esquina, haciendo rugir el motor, alertando a los caminantes de que él pasaba por allí. Se metió en un garaje, bajando por la sinuosa rampa, moviendo el volante rápidamente, para evitar las afiladas esquinas, haciendo chillar los neumáticos, hasta que estacionó en uno de los aparcamientos de _Konoha Advertising. _En él se podía apreciar una placa con un nombre, _su_ nombre.

Sasuke Uchiha bajó de este auto, vestido con su traje de chaqueta negro, que se veía desde lejos, era bastante costoso, su pelo azabache revuelto y un maletín en su mano derecha. Caminó con aire despreocupado y un aura poderosa hasta el ascensor. Y mientras lo esperaba se sacó las gafas de sol que habían ocultado y protegido sus ojos ónix, masajeándose el puente de la nariz irritado por las constantes llamadas recibidas durante todo el trayecto. ¿No podían hacer nada sin él esos inútiles?

Entró en el elevador, de momento, vacío con su rostro contraído, estaba molesto. Seguramente la loca de su jefa le gritaría por haber llegado tarde… _¡Já! _¿Y ella qué? Santa no era, eso todos lo sabían. Sólo tenías que visitarla en su oficina y la encontrarías borracha en horas de trabajo y luego te regañaba a ti por llegar…miró su reloj, dos horas y media tarde, nada más. Bufó. Estaba jodido. Por lo menos él no ponía esas excusas increíblemente cutres de Kakashi. _Qué consuelo._ Apoyó la cabeza contra el espejo y trató de relajarse, trató de no pensar en nada, su objetivo era llegar a su oficina, a ser posible, sin ser visto por Shizune, la secretaria de la vieja presidenta de la agencia, y por Naruto, su mejor amigo, un sujeto bastante molesto. Si lo conseguía estaría a salvo, o eso quiso creer él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando paso a una avalancha de personas, sin embargo, no lo aplastaron como solía pasarles a otros. Sonrió arrogantemente. Nadie en la empresa se atrevía a invadir su espacio vital, no al menos alguien cuerdo o que fuera hombre. Las mujeres eran otra historia. Ellas estaban locas, _locas por él_. Esas pesadas no tenían respeto, simplemente lo acosaban, no entendían que él elegía a sus presas, por mucho que lo molestaran no se acostaría con ellas si _él _no le daba la real gana. La ley del cazador, te cazo cuándo quiero y cómo quiero, no cuando tú, presa, desees. Lógico ¿no? Pues esas descerebradas no lo terminaban de captar.

En dos zancadas salió del cubículo, miró a un lado y otro, sin denotar alguna expresión en su rostro, como siempre. No hubo rastro de la mujer o del hiperactivo. Bien. Aún estaba a salvo. Divisó su oficina, sólo tenía que caminar un par de metros y podría suspirar aliviado. Mientras se dirigía hacía su objetivo, voces femeninas lo saludan de forma acaramelada y dulce, con suaves sonrisas sinuosas y miradas libidinosas. Los hombres le hacían un gesto con la cabeza y eran demasiado secos en su saludo, envidiosos de su éxito con las mujeres. Él sólo trataba de ignorarlos a todos. Y cuando tocó el puto pomo de la puerta, suspiró aliviado.

–Bueno días, Sasuke

_Mierda_. Esto no podía pasarle a él ¿o sí? Bueno, quizás ella sólo venía a decirle cualquier otra cosa, no tenía por qué ser por _eso_… ¿verdad?

–Tsunade quiere hablar contigo en su oficina, ahora.

_Doble mierda. _Estaba jodido, muy jodido…jodidamente jodido. ¿Eso existía? Tenía que soportar los reclamos de la vieja por haber llegado tarde y encima trataría de vengarse, de una u otra forma, pero lo intentaría, eso seguro. ¡Demonios!

– ¿Sasuke, me estás escuchando?

El aludido se dio la vuelta, contemplando con ojos fríos a Shizune, una mujer de cabello corto negro, al igual que sus ojos grandes y comprensivos. Llevaba un simple vestido negro y una chaquetilla blanca, que realzaba su figura estilizada. Ella permanecía allí, sonriéndole, casi, compasivamente, sabía qué le diría la presidenta y de qué forma lo haría. Asintió con la cabeza y pasó por su lado con gesto digno, rezando para no perder la paciencia con la borracha de su jefa.

* * *

–Niños, silencio, por favor.

La maestra lo intentó una vez más, tratando de subir un poco más su tono de voz, el cual normalmente siempre era suave y dulce, como ella misma. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados, los pequeños apenas la escucharon, seguían parloteando incansablemente, tirándose bolitas de papel y chillando de un extremo de la clase a otro. La joven profesora no sabía qué hacer, sino los callaba pronto, algún otro compañero vendría a regañarla. Sin embargo, la gota que rebosó el vaso llegó en forma de un avioncillo, que aterrizó en el suelo, justo después de chocar con su cabeza. No pudo evitar apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño.

– ¡Silencio!

Todos los alumnos se petrificaron, sus rostros giraron inmediatamente al frente, parada delante del pizarrón estaba Hinata Hyuga, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el súbito enojo que se apoderó de ella. Los chiquillos tragaron saliva y un prolongado silencio se cernió sobre ellos, en espera de que su maestra, se relajara. Por su parte, la mujer respiró profundamente, repetidas veces, concentrándose nada más que en eso. Luego, observó los pares de ojos que la miraban con atención y se sintió avergonzada.

–Abran el libro por la página treinta y cinco. –su tono había vuelto a la normalidad, uno tranquilo, armonioso. Se dirigió a su mesa, sonriendo amistosamente, sentándose en su silla, mientras los niños obedecían su orden. –Taro, comienza a leer, por favor.

El jovencito asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a comenzar con la lectura de esa semana: la princesa y el ogro. Suspiró. En la historia, como en todas, había un maldito príncipe que salvaba a su damisela en apuros ¿por qué eso no podía pasar en la vida real? Era injusto. ¿Y ella no tenía ya a su príncipe? ¿Kiba no era su príncipe? Desde hacía dos semanas lo dudaba.

Era bien cierto que su novio nunca fue un hombre demasiado perfecto, aún así, tenía la certeza de que la quería y quizás, por eso, estaba con él. Porque nunca sintió el amor de alguien. Su padre no era cariñoso, a su hermana tampoco le enseñaron a serlo y ella necesitaba de ese sentimiento para vivir. El joven veterinario amante de los animales, sobre todo, de los perros, la protegía y la hacía sentir importante, pero…ese pero la estaba matando. Él se comportaba extraño. Había tratado de olvidarlo, no darle importancia, no podía ser tan malo que tu pareja te regalara flores o bombones sin ser tu cumpleaños o San Valentín, a pesar de nunca haberlo hecho, ¿no? _Mierda_. Ino siempre decía que cuando te regalaban cosas era o porque querían pedirte algo y no sabían cómo o querían romper contigo y se sentían culpables. Y la Hyuga sabía, muy a su pesar, que la primera opción no era. Kiba cuando quería decirle algo, sólo lo soltaba, no se andaba con tanto misterio. Lo que la dejaba pensando en la segunda alternativa. Y tampoco era que le hiciera mucha gracia, para qué engañarnos, se había acostumbrado a él. ¿Acostumbrado, pero no amarlo, Hinata? Volvió a suspirar confusa.

Un golpe en su mesa se oyó de repente, la joven profesora saltó en su silla asustada, con una mano en su pecho y la otra aferrada a una regla, con el fin de golpear a quién quiera que fuera. Todos sus alumnos observaron la escena, el pánico se veía reflejado en los ojos de luna de la mujer y estallaron en risas sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿Hinata me piensas pegar con eso? –preguntó una voz alegre, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

La aludida se sonrojó al instante y se disculpó en un susurro. La recién llegada le restó importancia al asunto, agitó una de sus manos y se revolvió su cabello corto, tomado en una coleta, de un extraño color violeta.

–Silencio, clase–sentenció con voz de orden la profesora de matemáticas. Al instante, las risas cesaron, sonrió conforme. –Hinata, Yuki ya está aquí –dijo en tono confidencial– su madre está hablando con la directora. Al parecer estos días ella estuvo enferma y no lo pudo traer al colegio, y eso no es todo, el chico apareció con la muñeca enyesada, dice que se cayó.

Se notaba claramente la desconfianza de Anko ante esta versión de los hechos, no se lo creía en lo más mínimo, le parecía sumamente sospechoso. Hinata abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, como un pez fuera del agua. Yuki era un joven muy inteligente, algo retraído en sí mismo, orgulloso y perspicaz, quizás por eso no terminaba de encajar con los otros niños. Se le echó en falta en clases y de verdad se preocupó por él y su madre, el padre nunca fue de su agrado. En realidad no era del agrado de nadie, por eso la joven parada enfrente de ella tenía ese tono suspicaz ante lo dicho.

Se paró de su asiento como si de un resorte se tratara, miró con solemnidad a su clase y luego dirigió la vista a Anko, significativamente. Ésta asintió y tomó la regla que antes empuñó ella y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan traviesa e infantil como la de un niño.

–Niños, se quedan unos momentos al cargo de la profesora Anko, pórtense bien, por favor.

– ¡Sí! –respondieron todos, tragando saliva.

Hinata abandonó la estancia, rumbo a dirección, tenía que saber qué diablos estaba pasando en la casa de Yuki.

* * *

Se paseó por el campo, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, su semblante serio, sin un ápice de compasión, es más, quizás hasta podías distinguir ese característico brillo travieso que sólo podía contradecir a su expresión inicial: se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, y ellos, lo notaron._ Y_ _tanto que lo notaron_. Los ejercicios seguían sin parar, la voz en grito proseguía dando incansables órdenes a sus subordinados, que sin otra elección, obedecían exhaustos y a regañadientes, con el odio pintado en sus rostros varoniles. Era el colmo ¿qué no los veía sudar a mares? ¿No notaba sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus pechos subir y bajar de forma irregular? ¿No percibía como sus músculos estaban tiesos por el esfuerzo y cada vez se hacían más y más pesados? No, disfrutaba al verlos así. Y en el fondo todos sabían que se lo merecían. Se merecían que esa mujer los tratara así. Que _la Teniente_ los tratara así.

– ¡Vamos Misaki! mueve más esas piernas–le exigió su superior.

Un joven robusto, de facciones duras, incluso, brutas y demasiado alto para el gusto de la mujer, ya que era, considerablemente, más bajita, la miró con una expresión suplicante. Sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible, él fue uno de los primeros en burlarse al saber su rango, no pensaba tener piedad, es más ¿qué era eso?

–Mujer, déjalo, no puede más–le dijo otro.

Tenten se dio la vuelta, estrechando sus ojos avellanas al observar al sujeto que osaba contradecirla y hablarle en ese tono tan familiar, como si fuera un colega, cuando estaba claro, que ellos no la veían como una igual. Se lo habían dejado bastante claro desde un principio. El hombre, otro espécimen grande la retó con la mirada y ella sonrió cínicamente.

–Es cierto, y como él no puede más, tú harás sus ejercicios

El soldado abrió la boca incrédulo.

– ¿Cómo dice? Estu…

–Fujizawa, cincuenta vueltas, ahora– y añadió, viendo el rostro contraído de él– y como te atrevas a replicarme serán otras cincuenta más. –amenazó con su mirada oscurecida.

Apenas había levantado la voz, había permanecido inquietantemente tranquila. Todos observaron la escena en silencio, temiendo por ellos mismos y lo que pudiera hacer la teniente. Fujizawa maldiciendo por lo bajo se dispuso a correr, no sin dirigirle una mirada de completo odio y disconformidad a su superior, la cual la ignoró completamente.

–Misaki tu entrenamiento a finalizado, realiza los estiramientos oportunos y si notas algún malestar en tu pierna izquierda, vete a la enfermería.

El aludido asintió confuso, ella había percibido su desgaste en su pierna izquierda, incluso pareció tener corazón al hacerle esa recomendación. Tenten no se sentía tan bien como aparentaba siendo dura, le molestaba tener que ser así sólo para que la respetaran, pero si era la única forma de que esos trogloditas la tomaran en cuenta, que así fuera. Había luchado mucho para ascender, no iba a dejarse ahora amedrentar por esa tropa de jóvenes impacientes y orgullosos. _A la mierda con ellos_.

–Mi Teniente–un cabo la saludó como corresponde, con el saludo militar. Acababa de llegar al campo de entrenamiento, se veía alterado, vendría a informarla de algo.

–Dime cabo

–El Comandante Gai quiere verla en el campo de entrenamiento ocho.

Resopló, ¿y ahora qué querrá "la Gran Bestia verde"?, se preguntó la joven. Dio por finalizado el entrenamiento para todos, exceptuando a Fujizawa al que le lanzó una mirada de superioridad y dejó al cargo del cabo. Ella marchó rumbo el lugar de citación, hastiada por el día que llevaba. Era su primer día como Teniente y ya tuvo que castigar a un soldado y amenazar a todo el pelotón, para finalizarlo con una de las "armoniosas" charlas de Gai, ese tío excéntrico. _Cómo si no tuviera suficiente._

Al llegar a su destino lo primero que escuchó fue la estridente voz del comandante hablar sobre la llama de la juventud. Para luego descubrir a un hombre con un extraño corte de pelo redondeando su cara, de cejas pobladas y vestido con el uniforme militar, pero no…parecía que le había dado su propio estilo. Los pantalones verdes se le pegaban más al cuerpo de lo normal, pareciendo más unas mayas, y en las pantorrillas, sobre éstos, unos calentadores naranjas las recubrían. Tenten lo observó detenidamente pensando en lo ridículo que se veía y, aún así, ese era uno de los mejores luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo dentro de las Fuerzas Armadas. _Increíble_.

Al lado de él un muchacho no más viejo que la propia Teniente, apenas veintiséis años, era la copia exacta del comandante, vestido de la misma extraña manera, incluso sus cejas casi llegaban a rozarse por lo anchas que eran, sólo que más joven y paradójicamente apodado "La Bestia verde". Ellos mismos se consideraban maestro y alumno, aunque por allí corrían rumores de que fueran padre e hijo, nada estaba confirmado.

– ¡Tenten, bella flor! –un escalofrío recorrió, involuntariamente, su columna vertebral al oír ese dulce apodo. Lee se acercó a ella, saltando de forma graciosa, tratando de tomarle sus manos en un gesto cariñoso, ella se lo evitó y se dirigió directamente al maestro.

– ¿Me necesitaba Comandante Gai?

–Sí, quería saber si estabas dispuesta, mi querida Tenten, en realizar un entrenamiento con Neji.

¿Qué si ella estaba dispuesta a qué con quién dijo? Trato de que su sorpresa no se reflejara en su cara, obviamente, falló en el intento. ¿Él quería que ella entrenara con el genio Hyuga? ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Ella? A lo lejos, distinguió una figura musculosa, un hombre de tez pálida, con su cabello castaño oscuro largo sujeto en una suelta coleta. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos metálicos se clavaron en ella, acongojándola. Desvió la mirada de nuevo al comandante.

– ¿Con el Capitán Hyuga? –Con el _sexy_ Capitán Hyuga, más bien…pero reprimió ese pequeño comentario _inocente._

–Sí, con él ¿Aceptas mi delicada flor?

Los ojos de Tenten se llenaron de desafío y seguridad, esto era un reto. Asintió con firmeza, dando una sonrisa alegre. Gai y Lee se la devolvieron, enseñando sus dientes blancos y alzando su pulgar derecho en forma de aceptación y confianza. _Que empezara la pelea_.

* * *

La vieja esta vez se había lucido, sí señor. _Estúpida Tsunade_. ¿Qué quería? ¿Dejarlo sordo? Porque a este paso eso iba a conseguir. Y así no iba a lograr que él llegara temprano, es más, si ahora le constaba oír el maldito despertador, si perdía la audición sería totalmente imposible ¿lógico no? Pues a la presidenta adicta al sake y a las apuestas no lo terminaba de captar. Y hablando de sake…encima tuvo que soportar su maldito aliento a alcohol en toda la cara mientras le gritaba improperios por no sé qué cosa que hizo no sabe cuándo. Se notaba que la escuchaba ¿no? Joder, ni si quiera se molestó en seguir su perorata, se desconectó justo en el momento en que puso un pie dentro de esa oficina desordenada, la vio sentada en su escritorio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el vaso en la mano, indicios de su borrachera. Y luego se quejaba de que Sasuke era un puñetero cubito de hielo sin sentimientos. ¿Y ella qué era? ¿La Diosa del vino?

Resopló desplomándose en su sillón de cuero, vaya forma de amargarle el día. Y eso no era lo peor. _No, claro que no_. Ella se vengaría, los gritos sólo eran el inicio, el castigo real llegaría con el tiempo, lo sabía. Tsunade no era de las que hacían borrón y cuenta nueva, ella las guardaba todas y las cobrara todas juntas, y con intereses, además. Estaba jodido. No sabía cómo carajos sobrevivía Kakashi a las continuas regañías de la voluptuosa mujer, es más, él acostumbraba a llegar incluso más tarde que el mismo Sasuke y seguía vivo_. Extraño_. Favoritismo, pensó el azabache.

Hizo girar su silla, observando las vistas que desde su oficina se podía contemplar, quedando por breves instantes, absorto en el paisaje, sumido en el más profundo de los silencios de sus pensamientos homicidas. Hasta qué… la puerta del despacho se abrió abruptamente, unos pasos escandalosos se hicieron notar y dos manos se apoyaron en su mesa, dando un fuerte golpe para anunciarse. _Cómo si lo hubiera sentido ya_. Él bufó molesto, hoy no era su puto día.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? La vieja me hizo un interrogatorio para saber de tu paradero y me estuvo amenazando con un pisa papeles

El joven rubio clavó su mirada azulada y profunda como el mar en su mejor amigo, éste no había hecho ni un solo comentario, es más, ni si quiera se había dignado a mirarlo, cabreándolo más. Sus manos se cerraron en dos puños apretados y en su frente apareció una venita bastante notoria.

– ¡Oye, tú, idiota! ¿No piensas hablarme? Lo menos que puedes hacer por mi es darme una explicación de tu retraso.

El insultado lo miró por fin con una expresión aburrida en su rostro afilado, rosando los ojos con fastidio, hastiado de las constantes explicaciones exigidas en un corto periodo de tiempo. Sin embargo, el estúpido de Naruto no pararía hasta que él no se la diera, podía ser bastante persistente cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

–Perdedor–comentó como si hablara del tiempo, sonriendo arrogante al percibir cómo su amigo adquiría un color rojo en su cara por la rabia. Era tan fácil molestarlo. –Me dejé dormir.

Simple, conciso y directo, nada de alegatos sin sentido ¿para qué malgastar palabras? Era absurdo, según su punto de vista. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, aunque, bueno, eso él ya lo había deducido, quizás no planteó bien la pregunta.

– ¿Y qué pasó con Karin? –alzó las cejas significativamente.

–Digamos que ya probó mi cama y no volverá a verla. –una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en sus labios. El rubio asintió y no comentó nada más. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Sasuke Uchiha era un mujeriego de una sola noche.

* * *

Hinata analizó con ojo clínico a la madre de Yuki. Una mujer que aparentaba más de la edad que realmente tenía debido a la amargura que reflejaban sus ojos malva, iguales a los de su hijo, sólo que éstos detonaban menos vivacidad, más oscuridad y estaban adornados con dos grandes ojeras negras. Su cabello carbón corto estaba algo alborotado y no paraba de mirar al suelo, como si estuviera demasiado avergonzada, como si un gran secreto le oprimiera el corazón.

Yuki a su lado, apretaba su mano con fuerza. Su semblante era serio, correcto, un niño educado, pero, además, un muchachito que parecía más maduro, diferente a los otros por su capacidad para razonar los hechos como si de un adulto se tratara. Un niño obligado a ser hombre, se dijo la profesora. Su mano derecha estaba sujeta en un pañuelo, el yeso cubría su muñeca.

–No creo que Yuki tenga problemas para integrarse nuevamente a las clases después de estos días de ausencia –dijo con voz firme la directora Kurenai. –Y su muñeca tampoco será un problema, dado que no es surdo. Sin embargo aún no me queda claro cómo es que caíste para hacerte ese daño en la muñeca….

Los ojos color carmesí de la mujer se clavaron en el jovenzuelo, no sin antes percatarse, de cómo su madre agachaba aún más si cabe la cabeza. La directora era quizás alguien muy joven para tener al cargo la dirección de un colegio, teniendo apenas treinta años, y de todos modos, pese a todo, había aceptado el cargo hacía cinco años, justo después del fallecimiento de su madre, la antigua directora.

–Caí de mala forma, señora. –Yuki no dudó ni un instante, sin apartar la mirada, casi retándola.

Hinata se movió hacía delante, apretando sutilmente el hombro de su alumno, intentando relajarlo, pidiéndole que no fuera tan atrevido. La mujer sonrió por la osadía del niño y jaló su pelo negro hacía detrás, apartando algunos mechones rebeldes.

–Está bien. –aceptó la directora. –Hinata puede llevar a Yuki a su salón. Señora Katakura ya puede irse–dijo de forma más amable, tratando de tranquilizar a la madre de joven intrépido.

* * *

– ¿Tú de verdad crees que esto funcione? –preguntó Temari, riéndose de medio lado por las ocurrencias de esa loca rubia.

– ¡Claro que sí! Tú confía en mí, le encontraremos a su hombre ideal. –le guiñó un ojo confiada.

Ino se encontraba sentada delante de la pantalla del ordenador, su amiga se encontraba justo detrás de ella, sonriendo ampliamente, divertida, mientras imaginaba la cara de la pelirrosa al ver a lo qué se dedicaban ellas en su "tiempo libre". En realidad, estaban en la floristería de la familia de la Yamanaka, justo detrás del mostrador. En el establecimiento no había ni un solo cliente, sólo estaban ellas y las hermosas flores con sus encantadores aromas.

– ¿Comenzamos? –preguntó con impaciencia la rubia, estallando sus dedos.

La mujer observó nuevamente la página abierta. Una web para encontrar pareja. Supuestamente ellas harían un perfil de Sakura describiéndola a ella y añadiendo lo que buscaba y los candidatos le mandarían un correo para ofrecerse y quedar. El único inconveniente del plan era que la misma chica no sabía nada y ella no elegiría a sus "citas", ellas lo harían. Sin embargo, esto era divertido, puede que la joven se enojara….pero ¡al diablo! Ellas sólo le hacían un favor a esta comunidad, esa medico necesitaba sexo con urgencia, sino sería un peligro para sus pacientes.

–Adelante.

–Bien–Ino comenzó a teclear rápidamente, rellenó datos como el nombre, ocupación, país, fecha de nacimiento y el mail de contacto, que puso el de ella. – ¿Qué nick le podemos dar a Sakura?

–Médico Bipolar

Su amiga la miró significativamente–Algo que no asuste a los hombres, aunque sea verdad–añadió antes de permitirle replicar.

– ¿Enfermera Sexy?

– ¿Qué obsesión tienes tú con darle un título de sanitario?

–Sólo quería ponerle uno acorde con ella–se defendió inocente.

–Si Sakura se entera de que la llamas "enfermera sexy", te mata por dos razones: la primera–enumeró con los dedos–odia que le digan enfermera cuando estudio como una desgraciada para ser doctora, palabras textuales. Y segundo, odia el tópico ese de la enfermera sexy.

–Vale, vale, ¿y qué ofreces tú, oxigenada?

Ino ignoró el apodo y colocó uno de sus finos dedos debajo de su barbilla mientras pensaba.

–Cerezo

–Qué original–bufó Temari. –pero va acorde con ella, ponle ese.

Asintió con la cabeza y así lo hizo. –De acuerdo, ahora una descripción de cómo es Sakura.

–Mujer joven exitosa, simpática, ordenada, romántica y de carácter explosivo.

–Temari, Sakura no es ordenada, es una maniática del orden y la limpieza. ¿Carácter explosivo?

–Mujer, si decimos eso asustamos a los candidatos. Respecto al carácter, queda mejor eso a decir que tiene un humor de mil demonios y tiene tendencias histéricas-psicópatas. –razonó.

–Tú ganas, sigue. –suspiró la chica.

–Físicamente es de estatura media, con un cuerpo de suaves curvas, piernas torneadas y buenos atributos–Ino miró a Temari suspicaz. – ¿qué? Esto hay que adornarlo un poquito, no es como si mintiéramos…–la rubia no dijo nada, por lo que ella siguió relatando. –Rostro en forma de corazón, de ojos con un hermoso color jade y un llamativo pelo color rosa. Además, le gustan los animales, el teatro y la música. Le encantan los libros, pasear de noche, la playa y el campo.

Ino carraspeó. –Sakura es alérgica a los gatos y se le han muerto ya cuatro peces.

–Eso no quiere decir que odie los animales.

–La última vez que fue al teatro se puso a discutir con la actriz porque se equivocó en el diálogo.

–Yap, bueno, pero eso es porque es algo perfeccionista, nada importante.

–No soporta la música rock

–Pero en general si le gusta.

–A ella no le gustan los libros, más bien los devora.

–Es por no asustar.

–Le gusta pasear de noche en verano y cuando no está cansada.

–Genérico

–No sabe nadar.

–Pero y ¿quién te dijo que no le gusta la arena de la playa?

–Cuando va al campo los bichos le pican y se pone furiosa.

–Pero es su culpa porque se pasa horas tirada en el césped.

–Está bien, siempre tienes respuesta para todo–le reprochó la mujer. –Ahora hay que describir el tipo de hombre qué quiere Sakura y acabamos.

–Un hombre alto y en forma, que cuide su aspecto y sea más o menos de su edad. Un tipo con personalidad, interesante, que tenga tema de conversación, con un aura de misterio y caballeroso. Que tenga algún gesto romántico, pero sin pasarse. Con gustos parecidos a los de Sakura y, sobre todo, la tenga grande.

– ¡Temari! –rió Ino. –el tamaño no importa.

–Eso dicen, pero tú y yo sabemos que sí importa…o acaso Sai la tiene….

–Vale, captada la idea –las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de un suave carmesí, la otra sonrió conforme. –Entonces queremos a un tipo fogoso en la cama ¿no?

–Exacto, y que este bien dotado. –movió la cejas con picardía.

La rubia asintió y con un último retoque envió la solicitud. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar las propuestas de los futuros candidatos.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba firmando unos papeles, concentraba en leer y regresar a su puesto de trabajo, y justo en ese instante, el bolígrafo cayó de sus manos al suelo. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en un punto indefinido del horizonte y su boca se abrió ligeramente, como si se hubiera percatado de algo, aunque, en realidad, no era así. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, junto con un mal presentimiento que se instaló en su pecho. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que este repentino sentimiento no tuviera nada que ver con la charla con su amiga Ino esa mañana, porque si no, estaba jodida.

* * *

_Creo que este es el primer capitulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida xD o de momento es el más largo que hice en toda mi vida xD _

_Estoy bastante conforme con el resultado, quizás voy demasiado lenta, pero aun es el principio y tengo que ser así, como no me quiero enfocar sólo en la perspectiva de Sakura sino en la de todos un poco, creo que es necesario, de todos modos, este es mi primer fic largo xD_

_Muchas gracias a todos sus review, favortios y alertas, en serio, me anima muchísimo ^^ Si no recibiera sus opiniones yo no me molestaría en seguir publicándolo, me concentraría más en otros proyectos. _

_Un saludo especial para mi Gemela Viciosa xDD amé tu comentario, amo los comentarios largos, pero eso ya lo sabías xDD tu fuiste una de las primeras en animarme a continuar y publicar esta idea loca que me surgió en una de las clases de nuestras profesoras favoritas xDDD_

_Nos leemos! _


	3. Tirón jodidamente incomodo

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, creo que es más que obvio...pero de ilusión también se vive xD

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno, si así quieren llamarlo xD

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**3.** _Tirón jodidamente incomodo_

Intentó nuevamente atacarlo, lanzó su puño al aire, pero él lo evitó con tanta agilidad y elegancia, que hasta se sintió fascinada. _Fascinada por él_. Mierda. La atrapó. Su espalda pegada a su duro pecho. Uno de sus brazos, inmovilizado y su otra mano en alto, sujeta por la muñeca. Por su culpa, por _él_. No tenía escapatoria, joder, se había encerrado así misma. Notó un cálido aliento en su nuca, erizándole el vello y causándole un estremecimiento, que para su desgracia, fue percibido por su contrincante.

–Te has distraído.

Su voz, su puta voz. Ronca, sedosa, varonil…parecía que la acariciaba a medida que cada sílaba salía por su boca. Y pese a estar en una situación desfavorable y haber perdido contra su superior, se relajó. Se apoyó contra él, contra su cuerpo, queriendo rozar más profundamente lo que ahora estaba tan cerca suya. _Tan cerca, pero tan lejos_. Su mente divagaba y perdía el norte y el juicio por momentos. Concéntrate, se ordenó, pero ¿acaso sirvió de algo? La respuesta llegó alta y clara: No.

–Ha ganado ¿puede soltarme, Capitán?

Estúpida pelea, estúpido Gai, estúpida ella. Había perdido ese combate de entrenamiento, igualmente se sentía bien. Había dado lo mejor de ella misma y por sobre todas las cosas, él la había tratado como una igual, no le dio ventaja por ser mujer, no la trató muy diferente a otro adversario. La midió por su forma de pelear, no por su sexo. El Huyga la veía como un compañero más y, sin embargo, aunque ella se repitiera una y otra vez que eso era bueno, una parte de sí misma no paraba de gritarle que no la veía como mujer y eso, en parte, le dolía.

La soltó y se alejó un paso de ella, su meticuloso control se estaba haciendo añicos teniéndola a ella tan cerca, pegada a él. Y, aún así, no quería separarse. Eso sí, tenía que admitir que era buena luchadora, no muchos soldados podían medirse a su altura, con razón Gai quiso que ella entrenara con él.

Un silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Tenten miró sus botas sucias por el barro, tendría que quitárselas antes de entrar en casa para no manchar el suelo, sí, eso haría. Trató de concentrarse en eso, hacer planes para cuando llegara a su hogar y así no fijarse más de la cuenta en su superior, pero era algo inevitable. Joder, las gotas de sudor se resbalaban por sus sienes y su cuello, esa maldita camiseta negra se le pegaba como una segunda piel, luciendo mejor sus abdominales y… _¡maldita sea! _Ella empezaba a imaginar, imaginar cosas no muy decentes, si era sincera.

Carraspeó nerviosa–Yo me voy

Dio media vuelta con tosa la intención de marcharse, pero él la sujetó del brazo y la obligo a parar. Lo observó detenidamente a los ojos, pero en ellos no encontró nada más que serenidad, ninguna huella de cualquier otro sentimiento, como siempre.

–Mañana, aquí, a las siete

La soltó y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, se fue. Tenten no sabía si correr y llamarlo estúpido o sonreír de felicidad. ¿Él quería entrenar mañana con ella? ¿Y qué se iba a poner? ¿El uniforme de siempre o su ropa de entrenamiento? Vale, estaba exagerando, no le había pedido una cita ni nada parecido, tan sólo iban a ponerse a sudar como cerdos, pero…algo es algo ¿no? Además, que carajo, era el Capitán "Sexy" Hyuga.

* * *

Estaba agotada, exhausta y los pies los tenía muertos. Esos asquerosos zapatos le hicieron daño, sólo quería llegar a su casa y mandarlos a volar de una patada, es más, los tiraría, sí, eso haría. Y encima tenía que ir caminando, mala suerte la suya, pero su coche se había estropeado, no había derecho. Menos mal que su piso no quedaba tan lejos de la escuela, sino…moriría.

Su mente volvió a recordar el rostro cansado y hundido de la señora Katakura y sintió como su corazón se encogía, esa mujer lo estaba pasando mal. Yuki era el apoyo de ella, el único soporte que la mantenía en pie y con vida, pensaba Hinata. Porque seguramente ella no hubiera podido seguir viviendo si no fuera por su hijo, ese pequeño astuto de mirada vivaz. Y lo peor era que todos sabían, pero nadie hacía nada. Un secreto a voces callado entre la multitud. Maldita ironía.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, suspirando. Se sacó la chaqueta, dejó el bolso y, como pensó, tiró los tacones, dejándolos caer con un ruido sordo sobre el suelo, de cualquier forma y sin preocuparse de dónde. Movió sus deditos libres y sintió algo de alivio al no encontrar a su novio en casa. Kiba, viendo la hora que era, todavía estaría en la veterinaria. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso hacer su monótono plan hogareño. Se cambió de ropa, recogió objetos, ordenó, limpió y por último entró en la cocina a preparar la cena. Esa era su vida, todos los días iguales.

Cortaba cebollas, mientras sus ojos lagrimaban y picaban por el olor que ésta desprendía, sin embargo seguía concentrada en su tarea. Tarareaba una canción que sonaba por la radio y movía ligeramente las caderas de un lado a otro, en un intento de baile. Y así la encontró él. Había entrado en casa con la sutileza de un gato, guiado por el aroma encontró a la dueña de la casa cocinando lo que sería su cena y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y sentirse jodidamente culpable. Un hombre de corto cabello castaño y revuelto en punta, de unos ojos negros y como particularidad, dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sin ser percibido por la joven.

Unas manos le rodearon la cintura y pegó un bote en el sitio. Ahogó un suave grito, su corazón latió desenfrenado y la mano que tenía el cuchillo tembló palpablemente. Una risa varonil, casi como el ladrido de un perro, se escuchó y un aliento cálido calentó su nuca. Giró sobre sí misma y se lo encontró sonriéndole ampliamente, brillando en sus ojos la culpabilidad.

–Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

¿Por qué hoy todos querían asustarla? ¿O quizás ella era muy asustadiza? No lo sabía, pero sus temblores no dejaron de recorrerla. Kiba tomó en su mano la suya y dejó el cuchillo a un lado, por si acaso que a ella se le cayera.

– ¿Me perdonas?

Y ahí estaban, sus ojitos de cordero a punto de matar. Normalmente ella no podía soportar que nadie le pusiera caritas, es más, eran su debilidad. Le costaba decirle que no a las personas y más si le hacía morritos para conseguir sus objetivos. Bufó, rodando los ojos y virando la cabeza a un lado, fingiendo hacerse la ofendida. Pero eso tampoco le funcionaba, en su cabeza seguía viendo la imagen.

–Está bien–lo miró, suspirando resignada–Pon la mesa, ya va a estar lista la comida.

Giró nuevamente, con él aún pegada a su espalda. Trató de continuar con su cometido, pero su mirada clavada en su nuca no la dejaba. Kiba olfateó su perfume, uno muy suave a lavanda, era tan delicado como ella. Hinata volvió a darse la vuelta, quedando de frente a él, con sus rostros muy juntos, a pocos milímetros. Fue ella la que dio el primer paso de acercamiento, quiso besarlo, quiso que todo volviera a ser como era antes. Quería que él volviera a tratarla como antes. Y…volteó la cara en el momento adecuado para que ella depositara su casto beso en su mejilla. Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre ella.

–Será mejor que vaya colocando los platos. –se excusó, escapando _de ella_.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, con el orgullo por los suelos y el alma partida. Volvió a recordar el cuento de esa mañana leído en clase y anheló al maravilloso príncipe azul ¿y acaso éste existía? Porque, por mucho que le doliera y que no quisiera aceptarlo, Kiba ya no era ese hombre.

* * *

¿No existía internet? ¿Para qué carajos habían creado ese maravilloso invento de tecnología si no lo usaban? La vieja cada vez estaba peor. ¿Qué diablos se pensaba que era él? ¿Su secretario? Joder, era un director. El jodido director creativo general. Un jefe, por encima de él solamente estaban, ella y los accionistas. ¿Por qué tenía él que hacer el trabajo de una vulgar recepcionista? _Maldita borracha_. Y todo por haber llegado tarde…por dos horas y media tarde se ponía así. Había que joderse.

Subió las escaleras pisando con excesiva fuerza, con el odio pintado en sus facciones y sus ojos llameando en rabia. En su mano iba la estúpida carta que debía enviar en la oficina de correos. Sí, en la puta oficina de correos, esto era increíble, aún podía ver la cara de satisfacción de la vieja al verlo sorprendido. Porque sí, logró que él, Sasuke Uchiha, expresara algo más que simple aburrimiento. Maldita fuera Tsunade Senju y sus estúpidas venganzas.

Y lo peor llegó cuando abrió la puerta y vio el panorama. Ancianos por todas partes. Parecía esto más un asilo que una administración de correspondencia. Se sintió sumamente idiota y fuera de lugar, aún así, hizo acopio de valor y tragándose sus maldiciones se colocó, en lo que le pareció, una interminable cola. Las señoras lo miraron con total descaro, susurrando entre sí, chismorreando e inventando cualquier tontería sobre él y su vida. Los caballeros no opinaron, más bien le tenían cierta lastima. Bufó, soplando su fleco hacía arriba, quitándoselo de su frente. Se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo impasible, o eso trató de parecer.

* * *

Corre. Por el amor de dios, Sakura, corre. No, no tenía que salvar una vida. No, tampoco nadie quería asesinarla. No, no tenía gastroenteritis aguda, ni necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Entonces ¿por qué la doctora iba corriendo por las calles de Tokio, esquivando como una atleta profesional, cualquier obstáculo que a su paso encontraba? Fácil, llegaba tarde y si llegaba tarde, cerraría la oficina. Y ella no podía dejar de enviarle esa carta a su abuela, era de vital importancia, sino, se dedicaría a llamarla molesta por no preocuparse por su salud y bla, bla, bla.

Y al fin, la vio. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron como dos luceros en medio de la noche y casi se sintió flotar mientras cruzaba el paso de peatones. Pero toda su ensoñación se fue al diablo al oír una estúpida bocina alertarla. Giró su rostro y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al percibir la mínima distancia que la separaba a ella de un coche. ¿En qué momento llegó _esto_ ahí?

– ¿Está loca? ¡Casi la atropello, maldita mujer!

Ella miró al hombre, fulminándolo, preparando la sarta de improperios que le soltaría en menos de un minuto y con toda la elegancia de una sirena. Sin embargo, primero se dedicó a observarlo. Bajo, gordo y calvo. Dios, era como Calimero pero en versión humana. No, incluso ese pollito era más encantador que ese señor.

– ¡Cállese, cabeza huevo! ¿No vio que esto es un paso de peatones?

El insultado abrió y cerró la boca como si se tratara de un pez. La pelirrosa prosiguió su camino con toda la dignidad que pudo, es más una pequeña sonrisa afloró al recordar su comparación anterior con el dibujito animado. Pronto la circulación volvió a fluir y ella logró llegar a su destino, la oficina de correos. Extrañada por la cola formada, comprobó una vez más su reloj y le dieron ganas de matar a alguien. No llegaba tarde, es más…pensó que iba a cerrar, pero aún le quedaba un hora. Mierda. Se encogió de hombros resignada y se colocó en fila, tratando de no perder la poca compostura que le quedaba y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Sasuke observó de reojo a la extraña mujer. Había montado tremendo espectáculo allá afuera, insultó a un conductor por su casi atropello y ahora, allí estaba, tan tranquila. Se aburría lo suficiente como para analizarla con sus negros ojos, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Si no fuera por su raro color de pelo y sus llamativos ojos verdes, sería una joven de lo más corriente, pensó. Y, sin embargo, no paraba de preguntarse si su cabello sería tan suave como parecía. Se pegó mentalmente por ese pensamiento estúpido. Estar tanto rato rodeado de ancianos le afectaba, y mucho además. Pero, joder ¿quién tenía el pelo rosa? Tenía que ser teñido, quizás se hizo ese destrozo para llamar la atención o era una apuesta…o vete tú a saber. ¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa, Uchiha?

– ¿Has terminado ya de inspeccionarme? ¿O quieres que me dé la vuelta para que tengas una mejor vista de mi trasero?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño con irritación, ofendida. ¿Y este tío que se creía? Podía parecer una súper estrella del cine y todo lo que él quisiera, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a mirarla como si se tratara de un trozo de carne. _Estúpido_ _engreído_. Y para colmo, estaba como quería el condenado. Mierda, puñeteras hormonas revolucionadas. Si Ino estuviera con ella, ya le habría pegado por atreverse hacer ese comentario, es más, le hubiera metido tremendo empujón para que saltara encima de _ese_ espécimen.

Alzó las cejas conforme escuchaba las palabras de la mujer. ¿Acaso ella se estaba quejando porque _él_ la miraba? ¿Ella lo retaba a él? Para cualquier otra hubiera sido un honor que alguien como él se paraba a verla. ¿Esto estaba ocurriendo de verdad? ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? ¿Pasar tanto rato con Naruto le afectaba tanto a sus neuronas como para que ya no fuera capaz de distinguir entre realidad y ficción?

–Hmp–fue todo lo que dijo, si es que a _eso_ se le puede considerar una palabra.

– ¿Es todo lo que piensas decir? –Una venita comenzó a notarse en su frente, hastiada.

–Si quieres darte la vuelta, por mi mejor, así hago el examen más completo. –comentó con una nota maliciosa en su voz.

Eso fue la gota que rebosó el vaso. Mejor que no hubieras dicho nada amigo, ahora ibas a conocer la furia de Sakura Haruno. _Oh, sí_, hoy ibas a morir a manos de una doctora de bisturí fácil y buen pulso.

– ¿Cómo te atreves, cretino? –la mano de ella ascendió peligrosamente, con su rostro adquiriendo un rabioso tono carmesí debido a la rabia que en su interior se arremolinaba inquieta. Pero la mano nunca llegó a estrellarse en la cara varonil, es más una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó, mientras la sujetaba por la muñeca y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. – ¡Suéltame! Maldito bastardo, te he dicho que me sueltes.

Toda la oficina de correos los contemplaba, sin decir nada, sin atreverse a detenerlos, sólo susurros demasiado bajitos para ser escuchados se atrevían a pronunciar. Estaba francamente sorprendido y divertido. Era la primera mujer que le intentaba dar una bofetada. Había hecho cosas a lo largo de su vida que podían molestar a muchas personas, pero nunca una fémina había levantado la mano contra él. Y esto, no lo enfurecía, es más, le encontraba cierto placer a molestarla, hacerla enojar, incluso, se le antojó linda. Deberías ir al médico, Uchiha, tu mente comienza a decir estupideces.

–Molesta

–Emo

El Uchiha clavó sus ojos ónix en sus orbes jades y casi tembló sin poder evitarlo. Él era intimidante, y lo peor, es que estaban demasiado juntos, ahora incluso más, debido a que se había encorvado ligeramente para quedar a su altura. Y aunque un tic le apareció en su ceja, el sentimiento de satisfacción se disparó como la dinamita por su sangre. Le había devuelto el golpe. _¡Já!_ Pero las ganas de reír se fueron a la mierda, cuando percibió su respiración tan cerca suya, calentando sus mejillas. La alarma sonó en su cabeza, apremiante. Debía de separarse de él. Sus piernas no se movieron, las llamó, insultó y recriminó, pero ni un ápice, retrocedieron. No quería alejarse de él, eso era lo más preocupante del caso.

–Señor, señorita…

Un carraspeo nervioso se oyó. Un hombre los interrumpió. Sakura miró alternativamente a uno y al otro. El desconocido no la soltó al instante, tardó sus buenos dos minutos, o a ella se lo parecieron. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada al volver a verse libre y se reprochó a sí misma por idiota. Aprovechando el desconcierto del momento y que él aún no había dado ni un paso, se adelantó. Con las manos todavía temblando entregó la carta y efectuó el pago del sello.

Esa mujer…joder, nadie lo había sacado tan rápido de sus casillas. Y ni siquiera había sido por el apodo en sí, estaba harto de que Naruto lo llamara de esa forma tan absurda. Quizás fue su tono, su insolencia, su desparpajo, sus ojos o toda ella, no lo sabía. Pero algo lo hacía querer molestarla. La vio caminar hacia la salida y no pudo evitar quedarse brevemente embelesado en el dulce vaivén de sus caderas. _¡Demonios!_ Y sobre todo, le gustaba, si no ese pequeño tirón en su entrepierna no hubiera sido tan jodidamente incomodo.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y maldito fuera, pero Sakura no pudo olvidar ese pequeño encontronazo con ese sujeto, ese bastardo _condenadamente sexy_. Joder, si hasta había soñado con él. Sus mejillas se encendían de un encantador rubor con tan sólo recordar esos sueños, porque, demonios, eran sueños demasiado vívidos y subiditos de tono. Y no tenía sentido, nada de eso tenía sentido. Ella no tendría que estar fantaseando con ese engreído, con un desconocido, por el amor al cielo. ¡No sabía ni su nombre! Podía ser un criminal y ella teniendo sueños eróticos con él.

No le contó el incidente a sus amigas, ni los sueños, nada. Si después de haber tenido una conversación con la cerda sobre _ese_ tema, ella le hablaba de_ ese_ sujeto…no la dejarían en paz. Además, tenían cosas más urgentes que solucionar ahora. En el hospital cada vez había más trabajo, su madre la estaba nuevamente acosando con el dichoso tema del matrimonio y Hinata hacía días estaba un poco deprimida. De todos los temas, su amiga era la más que le preocupaba. Ella era una persona fantástica, cargada de amor para dar y quizás, por esa necesidad de cariño seguía con su estúpido novio. Kiba no le caía mal, de hecho siempre trató muy bien a la joven, pero…nunca los vio enamorados. Estaban juntos, sí. Se veían bien juntos, sí. Se querían, sí. Pero no sentían amor y Hinata lo sabía tan bien como ella, únicamente pretendía engañarse a sí misma. Tenía miedo a estar sola.

Suspiró, sirviéndose una taza de humeante café recién hecho. Vitalidad. Precisaba energías para el día que de hoy al que tendría que enfrentarse. Salió de su casa poco después, vestida con falda negra hasta la rodilla y una blusa azul de botones. Elegante. Iba a ir hasta el ayuntamiento, precisaba vestir de una manera decente, a ser posible arreglada, no con las ropas cómodas de siempre.

Estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento y estirándose las ropas, esperó impacientemente el ascensor. Tamborileó el pie durante breves segundos, que le parecieron eternos, haciendo un incesante ruido con su tacón derecho. Observaba con atención los números de las plantas descender lentamente, casi burlándose de ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando oyó ese pequeño timbre y las puertas se abrieron creyó que, a lo mejor, se había equivocado y en vez de azúcar, droga cayó en su café matutino, porque si no, no tenía lógica que _eso_ estuviera pasando, por lo menos no a ella.

* * *

Tranquilízate, se dijo una y otra, y otra vez. Pero de nada sirvió. Sus manos sudadas se las frotó contra los pantalones repetidas veces, tratando de secarlas, pero a los cinto minutos de restregarlas, ya estaban húmedas. Sus ojos revoloteaban a todas partes, buscando algo que sólo él conocía y también, atento a que, quizás, alguien conocido, lo reconociera a él. Y luego estaba la culpabilidad, ese maldito peso de su corazón, ese jodido hueco en su estómago que no lo dejaba en paz. Remordimientos. Sentía un cargo de conciencia demasiado inquietante en su alma, no lo podía soportar, pero tampoco era capaz de terminar con toda esa mentira.

Hacía tiempo ya que sabía que lo suyo no funcionaba, todo se había vuelto una rutina perfectamente planeada, a cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo. Y siempre estaba esa maldita sonrisa feliz, la misma que lo atormentaba y veía a cada momento. Y sin embargo, era su culpa. Joder, tendría que haber terminado con ella y aún así…seguía. Era como si ambos tuvieran miedo a quedarse sin el otro, a no poder soportar cambiar. Porque sí, ella también sabía que su relación no avanzaba y no hacía nada para remediarlo. Le daba su espacio, no le hacía preguntas y se sorprendía de sus regalos, pero no lo interrogaba cuando llegaba a altas horas de la noche, no le reprochaba por tener un inconfundible olor a alcohol, ni tampoco demostraba lo mucho que le dolían sus sutiles desplantes.

Unas manos delicadas taparon sus ojos, alertándolo. Una boca se acercó a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, acariciando con su aliento su nuca, inundando con su perfume, tan distinto al acostumbrado, sus fosas nasales. Le rogó una vez más al dios de turno darle fuerzas para acabar de una vez con esta mentira, no herirla más y ser feliz, _dejarla ser feliz_.

–Hola Kasumi–le sonrió ampliamente, quitando de su rostro toda la preocupación anterior, sólo quería olvidar que él tenía novia.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una cafetería, oculta detrás de una maceta de hojas lo suficientemente grandes como para esconderla, observaba la escena una mujer con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratara de distinguir mejor las facciones de los dos observados, y las manos en la boca, incapaz de creerse la imagen que sus orbes le devolvían. _Hijo de…._

* * *

_Holaa! cómo están? xD Sin comentarios respecto a este cap xD _

_Primero que nada,** gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas**, me llegan al alma, sin ustedes yo no seguiría esta historia ^^ _

_Gracias igual a mi **Gemela Viciosa** por su apoyo, al final va a resultar que soy una mala influencia xDD _

_Nos leemos!_


	4. Desconocido

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, creo que es más que obvio...pero de ilusión también se vive xD

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno y lemon xD

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**4.** _Desconocido_

_Hijo de… perra_. Con razón decía que estaba raro, _y tanto_. En el fondo ella hubiera deseado no tener razón al expresar que los hombres sólo hacen regalos para pedir algo o por culpabilidad. De verdad que lo deseó. Pero _esto_ no se iba a quedar así. _Oh, no_, claro que no. Ella se tomaría la molestia de descubrirlo, ella se encargaría de que no volviera a lastimarla. No lo pensaba permitir. Sus azules ojos ardieron, tomó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a marcar el número de memoria, todavía hastiada por la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Joder, no sólo estaba besando a esa tía, le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla como mínimo. A Hinata jamás la besó así…pondría las manos en el fuego. Un tono, dos tonos, tres, cuatro… ¡mierda!

–Frentona, cógelo ¡maldita sea!

Frustrada y dispuesta a verificar con pruebas los hechos, logró sacarles una fotografía a la pareja de amantes, antes de que tomaran un taxis y marcharan a quién sabe dónde, tampoco le importaba, por ella que se fueran al puto infierno. Ino decidió llamar a Temari, ella seguramente si le contestaría, es más entraría en cólera, como ella misma, y planificarían juntas cómo matar y torturar de manera lenta y dolorosa a Kiba Inuzuka. Su traición no quedaría impune.

–Hola, Temari ¿a qué no adivinas a quién acabo de ver…?

* * *

Tenía que ser una broma. Quizás la temperatura del aparcamiento, que era más elevada, la había afectado, quizás estaba sufriendo una insolación y por eso se le presentaba _esa imagen_ como un espejismo. ¿En serio su obsesión iba a tanto que ahora veía alucinaciones? Joder, no podía ser, de verdad que no. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a su frente, comprobando si, por algún casual, tuviera fiebre. No fue esa su suerte.

– ¿Tú?

No lo asimilaba, su cara era un poema indescifrable, eso seguro. Es más, podía percibir su mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa. Seguramente tendría aspecto de idiota, pero no era para menos. Era _él_. El desconocido. El tío con el que estuvo teniendo sueños eróticos durante toda una semana, después de un enfrentamiento verbal en una oficina de correos. Allí se encontraba él, en ese ascensor, apoyado contra el espejo, vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro, los tres primeros botones de la camisa blanca abiertos, su cabello azabache tan revuelto como lo recordaba y una pose de "soy el mejor". Es decir, en palabras simples, la puñetera tentación en persona. Ese ascensor no la llevaba a las oficinas del ayuntamiento, no. La llevaría a las llamas del infierno, porque, indudablemente, ese hombre, era el diablo.

– ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí parada, o vas a entrar?

Confirmando su teoría, entró en el cubículo, reflejando su molestia en su expresión, curvando sus finos labios hacía arriba. _Engreído_. De todos los seres de este planeta, ¿por qué tenía que encontrarse con él? ¿Por qué? ¿No había más personas? Resopló casi sin poder evitarlo.

Sonrió de forma arrogante, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, notando como sus músculos permanecían tensos, con la espalda demasiado recta y los brazos demasiado apretados contra su pecho. Y la analizó. Analizó su figura estrecha y curvilínea, bien definida por esa pegada falda. Sus piernas largas y torneadas, pese a su baja estatura, su plano vientre y, sobre todo, lo que más lo deleitó, su firme trasero. Se veía mucho mejor que la primera vez que la vio, _muchísimo mejor_.

De repente, una cancioncilla comenzó a sonar, era el teléfono de la pelirrosa. Miró el número, reconociéndolo. Sólo es la cerda, se dijo. Se quedó observando la pantalla por unos segundos y sin más lo volvió a guardar en su bolso, casi con rabia. Cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle la rubia, ya se lo contaría, este no era el momento, no podía hablar _ahora_ con ella, estando _él_ tan cerca. Simplemente no podía, con él mirándola de esa forma tan descarada, simplemente no podía.

– ¿Tengo monos en la cara acaso? –preguntó hastiada, saliéndose de sus casillas.

–No miraba precisamente tu cara–y ahí estaba de nuevo, una sonrisa cínica._ ¡Arrg!_

–Eres un bastardo. –sus manos se fueron a sus caderas, encarándolo.

Se encogió de hombros–Es posible, pero yo al menos no soy una amargada

– ¿Acabas de insinuar que soy una amargada? –sus ojos se entrecerraron, buscando una respuesta.

– ¿Quién dijo que lo insinuaba?

–Oye tu, Emo de…

No pudo continuar la frase ni proseguir con la retahíla de insultos que tenía preparada ya en la garganta, dispuestos a salir en cualquier momento, un estremecimiento del ascensor, la retuvo. Se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio, hubiera caído, sin embargo, alguien la sostuvo, o más bien, los brazos de Sasuke la sostuvieron. Se escucharon ruidos extraños, metales chocando entre sí, quizá. La luz tembló durante unos instantes, llegando al punto que sólo las luces de emergencia destilaron algo de luminosidad sobre ellos. Y entonces, todo se mantuvo en el más absoluto de los silencios. Ambos miraron el techo, como esperando una respuesta, que pese a todo, ya sabían, pero _no querían admitir_. Ya no hubo más movimiento, ya nada más pasó.

– ¿Pero qué mierda pasa? –rompió el abrumador silencio Sakura.

–El ascensor se ha estropeado.

– ¿No? ¿En serio? Sí no llega a ser por tu magnifica deducción no me entero. –ironizó.

Sus ojos se encontraron, jade contra ónix, casi hipnotizándose el uno al otro. Sus cuerpos permanecían juntos, rozándose el uno al otro. Él tomándola de la cintura, ella apoyada en sus antebrazos. Su aire de competitividad era palpable, sus mentones alzados, sus expresiones serenas y, aún así, cada vez él se iba encorvando un poco más, y ella iba ascendiendo un poco más. Sus labios carnosos. Sasuke no lograba dejar de observarlos, era como si lo llamaran, pidiéndole a gritos algo que sólo él podía darles. Y acaso, ¿él se lo negaría? Joder, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, _muy loco_.

Muévete. _No_. Aléjate. _Ni hablar_. Haz algo lógico. _¿Por qué?_ Mierda, Sakura ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? _En él_. Y era cierto, la doctora no era capaz de razonar nada más, le importaba un reverendo pepino que el elevador del maldito ayuntamiento se hubiera estropeado a "X" metros de altura, y que si por casualidad, la fuerza de la gravedad actuaba y esa mole caía, ella acabaría siendo una masa de huesos rosas estrellados contra el suelo. ¿Quién conseguiría pensar en esa _pequeñez_ teniendo a ese hombre tan cerca? Estaba completamente segura, de que nadie, ni el ser más inteligente del planeta lo lograría, ni siquiera ese vago del Nara. _Jum_.

_Mmm_. Fue ella la que acortó la distancia que los separaba, fue ella la que lo agarró fuertemente de la camisa entre abierta y fue ella la que demandó de sus labios una respuesta. Lo besó. Ella lo besó a él, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, estrelló su boca contra la de él buscando saber a qué sabía. La pasión, el fuego la consumió lentamente, apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, fundiéndose con él, cada vez, uniéndose más a él.

Sasuke no se hizo esperar, lamió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para explorar su cavidad, y éste se le fue concedido en un gemido. Profundizó el beso enredando su lengua con la de ella, movió su cabeza en un ángulo diferente y sus manos bajaron insinuantes por su cintura, deleitándose en su redondez, apoderándose de su trasero y apretándolo contra él y su excitación palpitante. Quería hacerle saber lo qué ella le causaba. Quería que supiera que por ella él estaba _así._ Sakura se sobresaltó en sus brazos al sentir el roce de su miembro en su cadera, logrando que un calor sofocante recorriera su bajo vientre y pequeñas punzadas se instalaran en su intimidad.

La falta de oxígeno se hizo apremiante y se separaron jadeantes. Ella sintió que desfallecería en cualquier instante, el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y la hacía tan débil y maleable como la gelatina. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna al sentir los labios de Sasuke en su cuello, largo y cremoso. Y allí, justo dónde el pulso latía, mordió y succionó, marcándola como suya, pensó. Mentalmente se pegó por ese comentario, sin embargo no se arrepintió, la sensación de posesión seguía presente en él, aumentando con cada caricia.

Las manos masculinas subieron la falda por sus muslos, ella le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y desabrochó los botones restantes de la misma. Y un pequeño gritillo recorrió todo el elevador al percibir como sus dedos se acercaban cada vez más a su intimidad, tentándola. Joder, ese hombre no paraba de tentarla. Clavó sus uñas en su espalda. El gruñó de placer, haciéndole cosquillas en su piel. Ella rió bajito. Una fina ceja se alzó y su mirada oscura teñida por la lujuria la quiso intimidar, pero no lo consiguió, ya no, ella era el puro reflejo de él. _Pasión_. Para castigarla uno de sus dedos se abrió pasó por la tela de su ropa interior y la penetró. Sakura reprimió un gemido contra su hombro y abrió las piernas, tratando de facilitarle la entrada a su sexo a Sasuke, pero él fue más listo y la tomó por uno de sus muslos, alzándolo, colocándolo en su cadera.

Marcó un ritmo acelerado, entrando y saliendo de ella. Abrió su blusa, buscando su pecho, los acarició por encima de la tela y sacó uno de ellos afuera. Succionó el botón sonrosado, erizándolo, jugando con él en su boca. Pequeños suspiros salían por la garganta de la mujer, expresando su satisfacción, aunque…no, en realidad no estaba completa. Quería sentirlo a él, quería tenerlo dentro de ella, quería unirse a él. Sus manos juguetonas bajaron por su abdomen, encontrando la hebilla de su cinturón. Los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron y por un instante dejó de moverse, no siguió lamiendo, no siguió penetrándola. Sakura se encargó de liberar su miembro y agitar sus caderas contra su dedo, alentándolo a proseguir.

Su sangre viajó rápido por sus venas, acelerando el latido de su corazón e incitándolo a entrar dentro de ella. La quería poseer en ese mismo lugar, en ese momento. ¡Maldita fuera! Nunca antes una mujer lo había vuelto tan loco, a ese extremo. Joder, ni siquiera se había desnudado, todo esto era salvaje, incluso inmoral, no sabía ni su puñetero nombre y aún así, la quería hacer suya.

Un quejido de fastidio fue emitido por Sakura y otro de sobresalto al colocar la punta de su pene en su humedad. La alzó totalmente, sus piernas rodearon sus caderas y su espalda tocó con fuerza la pared del ascensor, mientras de una sola estocada la embestía completamente. La lujuria se desató, el vaivén de sus caderas era lo único que le interesaba a ambos y los ruidos incesantes del continuo chocar de sus sexos, los mecía. Las paredes de ella lo apretaron genitalmente, volviéndolo _aún más _loco. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo con una mano y él iba detrás. Ella gritó. Él gruñó. Su semilla se derramó dentro de ella, mientras los temblores los recorrían, sujetándose el uno en el otro. Acomodó su frente en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma a cerezos. Ella acarició sus cabellos revueltos, esperando para recuperar el aliento.

Se vistieron, o más bien, se arreglaron la ropa, lentamente. Ni siquiera se había dando cuenta de que la luz había regresado y las de emergencia ya no estaban. Probablemente pronto los sacarían de allí. Los pensamientos de la pelirrosa era un caos. ¿Qué diablos hiciste, Sakura? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que se había acostado con un desconocido y que esa, sin lugar a dudas, había sido la mejor ronda de sexo de su vida. _Mierda_.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dos hombres, el técnico y uno de los trabajadores del ayuntamiento, a juzgar por sus vestimentitas diferentes, los recibieron. Las mejillas de la mujer seguían sonrojadas, es más, se teñían de un suave carmesí más profundo a medida que recordaba lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese cubículo, preguntándose si alguien los pudiera haber oído o visto, o vete a saber qué. Salió disparada, con su mirada jade clavada en el suelo, sin prestar atención a las disculpas ofrecidas, lo único que la hizo detenerse fue la voz ronca y profunda de él.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, casi dudando de lo que pensaba hacer. ¿Qué decir? ¿La verdad o una mentira? Optó por la primera, nunca le gustó engañar.

–Sakura–o bueno, una verdad a medias. Le preguntó el nombre, no su apellido ¿no?

–Sasuke–Le dijo antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra. Una sonrisa arrogante se coló por sus labios, curvándolos, casi, seductoramente. –Un placer conocerte, Sa-ku-ra.

¡Maldito bastardo egocéntrico! Aunque ya no era un desconocido ¿verdad?

* * *

Las miraba alternativamente, esperando. Realmente estaba perdiendo su preciada paciencia, y eso, nunca era bueno, _y menos en ella_. Contempló nuevamente los rostros de sus amigas, estaban preocupadas, dubitativas, se notaba a leguas que querían decirle algo, pero no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Su pie se movía, golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo de la cafetería, tratando de contener su curiosidad, pero realmente no podía.

–Suéltenlo ya, por favor. –su tono fue suave, como siempre, y sin embargo, se notó su decisión, su pedido.

Ino miró a Temari, a ellas les tocó contárselo a Hinata. Precisamente no eran las más sensibleras del grupo, no eran las que más tacto tenían, Sakura hubiera venido muy bien para esta situación, pero a la muy desgraciada, por más que la rubia la llamó, no se dignó a contestarle el teléfono ni a devolverle ni una sola de las llamadas. Tenten tenía uno de sus entrenamientos, no podían molestarla, ella misma les encargó mucho a la joven maestra y, como recompensa, prometió romperle las piernas al "innombrable traidor", como Ino lo denominó.

–Verás, hay algo que debes saber….yo…–las palabras se le atragantaron en su garganta. La florista no fue capaz de continuar, no al ver la dulce mirada de Hinata, su suave sonrisa. ¡Maldita sea! Ella no se merecía esto.

Ladeó la cabeza, esperando una respuesta, su cabello negro cayó por su hombro graciosamente, no comprendiendo qué le pasaba a su amiga, no entendiendo por qué no podía simplemente ir al grano.

–Kiba te está engañando con otra. –fue Temari la que resolvió el misterio. Ino la miró recriminatoriamente, dándole un codazo en un lado, acusándola por su falta de delicadeza.

_Crash._

Algo dentro de Hinata se rompió. Su corazón dejó de latir, desafiando a su respiración inexistente. Su rostro perdió toda alegría y dulzura, empalideciendo notablemente, en sus labios se dibujó una mueca y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, logrando que percibiera esas pequeñas estrellitas de colores, que no eran más que un efecto por la presión ejercida. Comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo débil se agitó como si de una hoja se tratara y un sollozó salió por fin de su boca. Unos brazos amigos la estrecharon, arrullándola, mientras gruesas lágrimas saladas caían por sus mejillas. Una voz conocida la consoló, mientras sus hipidos le cortaban la toma de oxígeno. Y, pese a todo, muy en el fondo, sabía que no lloraba por ser traicionada. Lloraba porque tenía miedo.

* * *

Llegó a su casa poco después, derrotada, con el alma por los suelos. Se concentró en cosas simples, es su pequeña rutina formada, únicamente para no pensar demasiado. Limpió, recogió, ordenó y cocinó. El tiempo se le fue demasiado deprisa y la agonía la seguía persiguiéndole, ganándole la partida.

Se sentó en el sillón e hizo un cambio continuo de cadenas, miraba la pantalla, pero no veía nada. Era extraño. El mundo seguía girando y ella estaba y no estaba. Era como si ella fuera la única persona que no caminara, que estuviera totalmente quieta, como si no existiera.

Supo de su llegada justo en el momento que notó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Prosiguió en su estado de ausente, como ida del mundo. Detectó que se dirigía a ella, le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y comenzaba hablar de su día en la veterinaria. Lo miraba, pero no escuchaba nada. Su boca se abría y cerraba pero era como si por ella no saliera ni un solo sonido. Se sentó a su lado, no había percibido su estado.

¿Por qué no te enojas? _Porque no lo deseo_. ¿Por qué no le reclamas? _Porque no sé que reclamar._ ¿Por qué sigues estática? _Porque no puedo moverme_. Las palabras luchaban por salir de sus labios, y sin embargo, no podía. Quería acabar con aquello, quería dejarlo ir, quería… ¿qué quería?

Se comenzó a asfixiar, su respiración se hizo más rápida, pese a que el oxígeno la rodeaba, no lograba que este llegara a sus pulmones anhelantes. Sus ojos perlados expresaron angustia, buscando algo con su mirada, pero no encontró nada. Una de sus manos fue a su pecho, temblaba a causa de los nervios.

–Vamos a dejarlo–Y por fin lo soltó. Kiba no supo a qué se refería.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora y media, Kiba se fue de su apartamento, llevándose sus cosas. Lo hablaron, más bien, ella habló. Dijo lo que todos sabían, lo que ambos sabían, no funcionaban, se trataban como dos buenos amigos, más que como novios, no avanzaban. No le comentó que sabía lo de su aventura ¿para qué hacerlo? Él tampoco lo mencionó y ella lo prefería así. Podía notar la culpabilidad en los ojos del moreno, pero también, fue consciente de su paz, y hasta quizás de su alegría. Le quitó un peso de encima al no ser él el que terminara con su relación.

Su corazón se encogía cada vez que observaba su casa, le pareció demasiado grande para ella sola. Sintió que en cualquier momento las paredes se le vendrían encima, y aún así, no pensó en llamar a sus amigas. Ellas se preocuparían, insistieron en acompañarla, incluso, amenazaron con castrar al veterinario, pero ella se negó en rotundo. No le deseaba nada malo a Kiba, sólo quería que fuera feliz con la mujer adecuada, nada más. Y pensar en que ella no era adecuada para él, la hizo sentir vacía.

Se desplomó, rodando por la puerta de su habitación, cayendo sentada al frío suelo. Los rayos anaranjados del sol se filtraban por la ventana, el crepúsculo dio inicio mientras sus lágrimas volvían ahogarla. Y nuevamente, sintió miedo. Miedo por estar sola. Miedo a no ser feliz. Miedo a convertirse en una viejecita obsesionada con los gatos. Miedo a que su única amiga fuera _la soledad_.

* * *

_No hay mucho que decir al respecto xD No me quedó como yo quería...por lo menos no la narración, pero la intención era la misma xD_

_Gracias a todos por sus Favoritos, Alertas, y sobre todo, por sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que significan para mi, si no me comentan, yo no me molestaría en seguir con tanta dedicación esta historia, créanme. _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	5. Un favor muy grande

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**5.** _Un favor muy grande._

– ¿Cómo diablos piensas convencerla, Ino? Está claro que se va a negar, es más, cuando se entere de lo que hemos hecho, si salimos vivas, será por pura suerte. –la castaña se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y pensó que quizás no debería de haber aceptado nunca la propuesta de su rubia amiga.

–Tenten, no seas así, no se va a enterar de nada. ¿Ya viste cuántos pretendientes tiene la frentona?

Ino apoyó las manos encima de la mesa, por fin a su correo habían llegado suficientes propuestas de hombres que se ofrecían para conocer a la joven médico, Cerezo, como para empezar a armar un par de citas. Sin embargo, el dilema se vio sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo hacer para que Sakura acuda? No podían decirle que le habían creado una cuenta en una página de internet para encontrar pareja, sin duda ella las mataba antes de que terminaran de contarle todo su magnífico plan. Tenían que lograr, de alguna manera, que la pelirrosa accediera a ir a esa cita sin enterarse de _cómo fue concertada_.

– ¿Y cuántos de ellos mandó una foto? No puedes asegurar que todos sean guapos, además ¡Sakura nos va a descuartizar! –gritó por último, saltando de su asiento, ganándose las miradas de la gente que tranquilamente tomaba su café en la cafetería.

–Baja la voz, no te alteres tanto –Temari la haló del brazo, sentándola nuevamente.

–Bruta, no te pongas fatalista. –Le reprochó la florista–Nosotras tampoco pusimos foto de Sakura, es normal que ellos no nos mandaran una.

–Aun así, Saku….

– ¡Deja ya eso! –la cortó Ino, esta vez siendo ella el centro de atención. Carraspeó un poco al darse cuenta y se colocó en la silla con la espalda recta, como si no hubiera pasado nada. –La frentona irá a esa cita, no podrá negarse.

Tenten abrió y cerró la boca, confusa, no se esperaba esa respuesta. _¡Já!_ Un punto para la rubia.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente, oxigenada?

–Ya te he dicho miles de veces, Temari, que soy rubia na-tu-ral–la vena se empezó a notar en la frente de la insultada, mientras paladeaba la última palabra. Pero prefirió tomar aire y no alterarse, _más de la cuenta._ –Digamos que la doctora Haruno me debe una…

Sonrió de forma traviesa y sus ojos azules brillaron con malicia. Temari asintió con la cabeza, conforme con la respuesta, el rostro de su amiga lo expresaba todo, Sakura iría. Por su parte, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tenten, recordándose nunca meterse con la Yamanaka.

–Por cierto, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe algo de Hinata? –preguntó Ino, cambiando súbitamente de tema, recordando a la maestra.

–Hablé con ella esta mañana para decirle que íbamos a quedar asunto del famoso plan "en busca del novio bien dotado de Sakura", pero se excuso diciendo que no podía, hoy tenía excursión. Se notaba deprimida. –respondió Temari.

–Yo también la he estado llamando durante la semana para quedar con ella y siempre me dice que no. –apuntó la teniente.

La rubia hizo una mueca disconforme. – Nos está evitando ¡Y todo por ese idiota de Inukuza! ¡Pero me pienso vengar! Ese bastardo, perro sato de pacotilla no se va a quedar así…

–Ino, cálmate, estas llamando la atención. –la tranquilizó la de las coletas. –Tu tranquila, que yo te ayudo, Kiba no se va a ir de rositas.

– ¡Me uno a la causa! –exclamó efusiva Tenten. – ¡Abajo los hombres!

El dueño de la cafetería, un señor cerca de los cincuenta años, robusto, pelo canoso y ojos oscuros, observó con detenimiento a las tres mujeres, sus clientas más habituales, siempre solían quedar allí por las mañanas, justo con otras dos chicas, una tímida y la otra con un extraño pelo de color rosa. Tenía que reconocer que eran bastante particulares y escandalosas, pero igualmente, divertidas, sobre todo cuando lanzaban esos comentarios despechados acerca de los "cerdos que eran los hombres". Negó con la cabeza como si de un padre se tratara observando a sus hijas tramar alguna travesura y volvió a sus quehaceres, no sin antes compadecerse del pobre desgraciado del que juraron vengarse.

* * *

No sabía a dónde mirar, por todas partes encontraba peligros y siempre encontraba alguno de sus alumnos dando vueltas y correteando por todas partes sin percatarse de que podían molestar a los demás usuarios de la vía. Ella misma se dedicó a atraparlos, no servía de nada pedirles que pararan o gritarles que obedecieran. No hacían el menor caso y se preguntó si serviría de algo enojarse. Conocía a sus niños, no, claro que no serviría. Pero era lógico que estuvieran tan revolucionados, al fin de cuenta, no todos los días salían de excursión, puede que la idea de ir a un museo de arte no les agradara, pero sin dudas, disfrutar del parque que estaba justo en frente del gran edificio fue una buena idea.

– ¡Shiro, no le tires del pelo a Ami! –regañó Hinata, acercándose al grupo de niños.

La pequeña Ami corrió a esconderse detrás de las faldas de la maestra, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sus dos coletas cobrizas despeinadas. Hinata se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y le colocó su cabello, consolándola y limpiando su rostro, brindándole una tierna sonrisa que le fue devuelta.

–Shiro, ven aquí.

Un jovencito robusto hizo lo que se le ordenó con las manos detrás de la espalda y mirando hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada.

–No quiero volver a repetirles esto, niños. Shiro, no le tires más del pelo a Ami…

– ¡Pero maestra, ella me llamó…!–protestó el chico con un dedo acusador en alto.

–No me importa. –lo interrumpió. Por un momento la niña le sacó la lengua a su compañero, lo que hizo que este se hiciera, aún más, el ofendido, pero Hinata, no había terminado. –Y tú, Ami, no quiero que vuelvas a insultar a Shiro.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros. –cortó en un tono que no admitía replica. –Y ahora váyanse a jugar, y recuerden, nada de peleas o me veré en la obligación de castigarlos.

Los dos pequeños asintieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Hinata se incorporo y suspiró, resignada, con una nota de cansancio. Justo debajo de sus dos grandes ojos perlados se podían apreciar unas profundas ojeras, que habían aumentado considerablemente a lo largo de aquella semana. Se sentía agotada, pero sobre todo, derrotada. Cada vez que intentaba dormir recordaba. Imágenes de su infancia venían a su mente y con ellas, la desolación, la soledad y la pena. El desprecio y tono despectivo de su padre, la ignorancia de su hermana, la muerte de su madre. Y entonces, echaba de menos a Kiba. Él era su compañero en esos momentos tristes, con él no se sentía tan sola y comprendió, de esta forma, que no amaba a ese hombre cómo a un novio, sino como a un amigo. Porque él se ofreció para darle su hombro, la animaba cuando recibía algún desplante de su familia y, en definitiva, era un apoyo, _su apoyo_. Y sin embargo, le dolía. Le dolía estar así. Por eso no podía dormir. Cuando la noche la alcanzaba sus pensamientos se nublaban por las heridas abiertas de la Hyuga y _entonces_…entonces ya nada tenía sentido y se dedicaba a llorar.

Un chillido agudo la sacó de sus divagaciones. Giró la cabeza en busca de la personita que emitió dicho aullido y lo encontró tirado en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza. Hinata se acercó con paso acelerado a Yuki, con el corazón martilleándole fuerte contra el pecho, asustada de que se hubiera hecho daño. Se agachó a su altura y lo examinó con mirada clínica.

–Yuki ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Qué te pasó?

El niño se vio bombardeado por las abruptas y rápidas preguntas de su maestra. Los otros alumnos observaron la escena a una distancia prudencial y sin querer intervenir.

–Tranquila, maestra, no me hice daño. –dijo en tono calmo y serio. – Sólo choqué con ese señor.

El jovencito le lanzó una mirada fulminante al hombre contra el que había chocado y que, al igual que él, terminó en el suelo. Hinata frunció el ceño ¿señor? ¿Qué señor? Dirigió sus ojos al lugar dónde Yuki clavó su mirada y allí lo encontró. _Un ángel_. O eso creyó ver ella. Un joven más o menos de su edad, con una cabellera rubia revuelta brillante y de unos impactantes ojos azules como el mismo mar. Sus hombros eran anchos y dada la longitud de sus piernas y tronco debería ser una persona alta, inclusive, se veía algo inverosímil que alguien tan grande y fuerte hubiera caído al chocar contra un pequeño de nueve años.

–Oye, no me mires así, chico. Tropecé sin querer contra ti, no te vi, de veras–se revolvió el pelo con una mano, sonriendo de medio lado.

Hinata se quedó observándolo en silencio, hipnotizada. Se reprochó a si misma por hacer eso, se intentó obligar a apartar la mirada, pero no lo consiguió. Y _¡diablos!_ Él la miró, percatándose de su presencia y le sonrió. Pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían, ruborizándose. _Mierda._

Se levantó de un salto, con mucha vitalidad. Su traje de chaqueta iba mal colocado, con la camisa semi por fuera de su pantalón y el nudo de su corbata mal hecho. Le ofreció una mano a Yuki para levantarse, pero este, con un gesto muy digno, no la tomó y se puso de pie él solo. Naruto se encogió de hombros y miró nuevamente a la maestra del niño, que seguía en la misma posición, sin moverse, parecía petrificada.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tanto su alumno como el joven rubio la miraron expectantes de una respuesta de su parte. Tras darse cuenta de que su voz se había perdido en alguna parte y se negaba a salir por su garganta, tragó duro y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, incorporándose ella también. Rápidamente Yuki se puso delante de ella, apartando al desconocido de Hinata, con el ceño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos. Había notado _cierto interés_ en ese tipo por su profesora, y eso no le agradó en absoluto. Naruto no pudo más que sonreír ante este gesto protector del chico.

–Siento mucho el pequeño accidente. –se disculpó.

–La próxima vez tenga más cuidado. –le recriminó el jovenzuelo con total desfachatez y desparpajo, utilizando un tono serio, pareciendo más adulto.

– ¡Yuki! –se escandalizó Hinata ante el tono de su alumno. –No le hables así al señor, es de mala educación, discúlpate.

– Oye, mocoso, que yo no fui el único culpable, tú te me tiraste encima. –se defendió Naruto, acusándolo con un dedo, casi como si fuera él un niño de su edad.

–Eso no es cierto, tú venías directo hacía mi, dispuesto a pasarme por encima, fue tu culpa.

–No es verdad. –el rubio infló las mejillas enojado.

–Sí, lo es.

Ambos se miraron con rabia, clavando sus ojos en los del otro, fulminándose. Hinata los observó, eran igual de testarudos, y quizás, lo peor del caso, es que uno de ellos no era, precisamente, un niño, pero se comportaba como tal.

–No.

–Sí.

– ¡No!

– ¡Sí!

– ¡Basta! ¡A callar los dos! –la voz de Hinata se levantó por encima de la de ambos, con sus puños apretados y sus ojos cerrados. Los alumnos cerca de ellos pegaron un pequeño brinco por el susto y susurraron entre sí. Niño y hombre callaron de inmediato. –Fue culpa de los dos. –dictaminó en un tono que no admitía replica alguna. –Yuki, discúlpate ahora mismo. Y usted…

–Naruto–corrigió. Hinata no comprendió. –Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

–Ajá, y usted, señor Uzumaki, discúlpense ahora mismo con Yuki.

Orbes azules y malvas chocaron nuevamente, mostrando su resistencia a dar, uno de los dos, el primer paso. La maestra resopló, haciendo volar su flequillo hacía atrás y volver a su sitio, y comenzó a mover su pie, impacientándose.

–Vamos, es para hoy. Al menos, dense la mano ¡venga! –le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Yuki y éste, de mala gana, extendió la mano. Naruto se la estrechó, declarando, por fin, la paz. –Muy bien. ¿Ven como no fue tan difícil?

–Sí…pero fue su culpa–objetó de forma terca el jovenzuelo.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca dispuesto a decir algo él también, pero el chico sonrió arrogante, recordándole por un instante, a su mejor amigo, Sasuke, y salió corriendo. Hinata suspiró, resignada, Yuki nunca iba a cambiar. El rubio se dedicó a observar más detenidamente a la joven maestra, su pelo era de un profundo color negro, tanto, que incluso se podían observar algunos reflejos azulados. Su rostro en forma de corazón parecía el de alguien amable y pacifico. Un cuerpo bien formado, dotado de exuberantes atributos y peligrosas curvas. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron sus ojos, de un color rayando la plata, tan parecidos a la luna, denotaban dulzura, y, sin embargo, en ellos pudo ver un reflejo de tristeza y sintió el incomprensible deseo de protegerla.

–Perdone a Yuki, él es un buen chico, pero su terquedad a veces lo lleva a decir cosas que no debe.

–No te preocupes, de veras –respondió en tono alegre –Y por favor, trátame de tú… ¿cuál era tu nombre?

–En realidad no se lo he dicho…

– ¿Y no me lo vas a decir? –hizo un pequeño mohín y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tiernamente.

–Hinata Hyuga.

–Un placer conocerte, Hinata.

–Lo m-mismo digo Na-Naruto–dijo en un tartamudeo, que a Naruto se le antojó, encantador.

* * *

Sakura se desplomó en su silla, suspirando. Y aún le quedaban dos horas, allí metida. Dios, estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Hoy le había tocado pasar consulta y por las mañanas lo más que visitaban el hospital eran ancianos, sobre todo, aquellos que no estaban enfermos. Más de la mitad de las personas que pasaron por su pequeño despacho no tenían absolutamente nada, estaban sanos, quién dice sanos, _sanísimos_. Y, de todas formas, no paraban de quejarse de un pequeño dolor o por los medicamentos o simplemente le hablaban del tiempo, la familia o la oferta del supermercado de la esquina. Ella como buena médico que era, no se atrevía a echarlos, aunque ganas no le faltaron, se veía incapaz de hacerlo. Ellos nada más se sentían solos, necesitaban hablar con alguien y acudían al hospital en busca de un poco de atención. Y en su retorcida mente se imaginó a sí misma, siendo una más de esa panda de abuelos solitarios. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y decidió que ya era hora de pararle los pies a su madre, no podía permitir que siguiera agobiándola con el dichoso tema del casamiento…sino se volvería loca.

Prefirió pensar en otra cosa, pero su mente traidora la llevó a un tema que causaba que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al instante. _El desconocido._ En realidad ya no era un total desconocido. Se llamaba Sasuke, pero eso no justificaba que hubiera tenido sexo con él. Sólo lo había visto dos veces en su vida y ¡maldita fuera! Pero seguía teniendo sueños subidos de tono con él. Joder, sus malditas fantasías eran y se sentían _tan reales_. Dio un golpe sobre la mesa, logrando que los objetos sobre ella saltaran a la par y se desparramaran un par de bolígrafos. Ciertamente estaba frustrada y quizás tuvieran razón sus amigas al decir que necesitaba probar hombre y que su abstinencia la iba a dejar idiota y enferma. Y la verdad, no estaba muy lejos de ese diagnóstico.

De pronto, una melodía la sacó de sus pensamientos. Arrugó el ceño y tomó su teléfono móvil, comprobando que efectivamente era éste el que sonaba y reconociendo el número que se reflejaba en la pantalla. ¿Y ahora qué quería?

– ¿Qué se te ofrece, cerda?

–_Hola, Sakura, sí, yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar._ –le respondió una sarcástica Ino, ofendida por la falta de educación de su amiga.

–Ajá… ¿y bien? –el tono de hastío de Sakura era palpable.

–_Llamaba para informarte de que esta noche tienes una cita._

¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo la loca esta? ¿Qué ella tenía qué mañana? No lo podía creer.

– ¿De qué hablas, Ino? Yo no tengo ninguna cita esta noche. Es más, yo hace mucho tiempo que no tengo citas, ¿recuerdas? –le recordó la pelirrosa, tratando de ser racional y no alterarse.

–_Hoy sí_

– ¿Acaso estás borracha o te fumaste algo, Ino? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–_Si estuviera borracha, frentona, no podría juntar dos palabras seguidas sin que la lengua se me trabara o riera_. –punto para la rubia. –_Y sabes que no me gusta fumar, estropea mis blancos dientes y fino cutis. _–habló con un tono de obviedad, como si la hubieran ofendido gravemente.

–Tú de verdad crees que tengo una cita –afirmó sorprendida, temiéndose lo peor– ¿y en qué te basas?

–_En que yo te la concerté._

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ir, cerda? –una vena se marcó en la frente de la pelirrosa, mientras arrastraba las palabras.

–_En que me debes un favor muy grande, frentona, ¿recuerdas?_

Touche. Sí, sí que recordaba. ¡Maldita Ino! Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas y seres extraterrestres no identificados, Sakura Haruno va a tener un cita, esta noche, ¡con un hombre! _Genial_. Ahora tendría que ir a esa estúpida cita, soportar la sesión de maquillaje de sus "amadas" amigas y aguantar al idiota de turno durante toda una cena inacabable. _Mierda._

_

* * *

_

_Lo sé, no tengo perdón de dios...pero no me inspiraba lo suficiente y como ahora tengo un nuevo fic, pues me emocioné, lo siento T.T_

_Sé igual que este capítulo no es muy largo, pero es necesario, además, Hinata se encontró con Naruto...¿qué más quieren? xD siempre Sakura no puede tener encuentros fogosos con cierto pelinegro...xDD _

_Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y sus reviews, me animan muchísimo ^^_

_Nos leemos!_


	6. La pareja de verde

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**En busca del amor**

**6.** _La pareja de verde. _

Joder. _Jooooooder_. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? ¡No era justo! Por este tipo de cosas no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie. Puñetero favor de mierda. Y sobre todo, asquerosa Ino. Con amigas como ella ¿quién necesitaba enemigos? _Nadie_, suponía. Y lo peor era que aún la _verdadera_ tortura no había empezado. Todavía no había ni llegado a su casa y ya estaba maldiciendo a la cabrona de su amiga. Es más, mientras conducía, iba pensando en la forma de tratar de salir de todo ese embrollo,_ ilesa y cuerda. Tratar. _Y sabía, que, de todas maneras, cuando la florista cogía una presa, no la soltaba.

Mierda. Qué asco de vida. Casi sin percatarse del cuándo y el cómo, llegó a su hogar, lo que significaba, a juzgar por los coches que estaban estacionados, que sus amigas ya estarían dentro con maquillaje y secador en mano, dispuestas a saltar sobre ella y amarrarla si, era preciso, con tal de _arreglarla_ para _arrastrarla_ a su _cita_. Muchos dirían: Qué amor de amigas. Ella a esos individuos les daría una patada en el culo y los mandaría a volar, _literalmente_ _hablando_.

Se bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, casi temiendo que pronto, se escuchara un ruido sordo y metálico, y la misma cayera al suelo. Pero no pasó. Lo único que se oyó fueron los pasos fuertes y a desgana de Sakura. Metió la llave en la cerradura y con un gruñido entró en su hogar, siendo recibida, como ella esperaba, por una Ino con un delantal puesto y las manos detrás de la espalda. Parecía un comercial de cereales. El marido llegando del trabajo y siendo recibido por su esposa. Lo único que fallaba era ella: no era hombre. Porque incluso la maldita sonrisa de dentífrico estaba allí, en el rostro afiliado y bello de la Yamanaka.

– ¡Bienvenida!

–Ajá

La pelirrosa, tras su _elocuente_ saludo, trató de pasar al lado de la otra como si nada pasara, aunque su ceño fruncido transmitiera _otra cosa._

–Sabes que te vamos a preparar ¿cierto? –el tono de la rubia cambio a uno más severo.

Los jades la observaron por un momento, cargados de furia y rencor, ya sabía ella que esto a la médico no le gustaría nada, pero era por su bien. Sin mediar palabra, siguió caminando, hasta la sala, con su amiga detrás. Qué gracia le hacía a Sakura en esos instantes la palabra amiga, porque de verdad, la tenía confundida, en su diccionario no significaba: perra sata que te echará en cara el primer favor _gordo _que le pides en tu vida para _obligarte_ a ir a una _cita_ de mierda con un _desconocido_. Aunque, la palabra "desconocido" también le traía algunos recuerdos bastante recientes y _placenteros_...Se sonrojó un poco por el pensamiento y carraspeó, atrayéndose a la realidad, _eso _no era lo importante _ahora_.

En el salón, como no, estaban las demás chicas con esas encantadoras sonrisas estúpidas. La única que parecía menos emocionada, era Hinata. La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y las escudriñó, esperando una reacción. ¡Por dios! Ni siquiera se quitó el abrigo al llegar y ahora menos lo haría, no distinguiendo ese maldito brillo picaresco en los ojos de Temari. Joder, esa mujer daba miedo.

–Sakurita, quita esa cara mujer, ni que te fuéramos a torturar–le restó importancia la de las coletas, con una mano.

Tenten soltó una risita mal disimulada. Sabía, divinamente bien, que para la doctora, esto era igual o peor a una tortura.

–Frente, no te resistas y vamos, colabora. –le ordenó la Yamanaka.

Su amiga la encaró y taladró.

–No sé qué diablos están pensando sus jodidas mentes retorcidas, pero yo no voy a ningún lado. –dijo entre dientes.

–Ah, ah–un dedo se movió delante de su rostro. –Recuerda mi pequeño favorcito…

– ¡Vete a la mierda tú y tu pequeño favorcito!–estalló la pelirrosa. –No comprendo por qué narices están tan empeñadas en que tenga una puta cita. ¡Todas salen mal!

–Sakura, no seas negativa–la reprendió Ino.

–Lo único que pretendemos es que salgas y te diviertas…–intervino Tenten.

–Y que folles–soltó Temari de repente, ganándose la atención de todas con una mirada desaprobadora y un sonrojo por parte de Hinata y Sakura. –Y que te diviertas, claro–trató de arreglarlo.

La chica suspiró exasperada. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en que tenía que salir? ¿Por qué no podía estar sola? ¿No podían dejarla simplemente ser soltera? Además, si era por…ejem, sexo, ella no necesitaba tener una cita para eso, por lo que había comprobado, los ascensores le daban suerte.

–Chicas, déjenme vivir mi soltería en paz, no necesito ningún hombre, ni mucho menos una cita. Estoy bien. –dijo más tranquila.

–Ese es precisamente el problema, que no disfrutas de tu soltería. Te la pasas trabajando y cuando no, aquí metida. Es como si hubieras perdido todas las esperanzas de tener una pareja, una _relación_. –argumentó Ino.

Por un momento todas se quedaron en silencio. Sakura miró el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta. Era cierto. Joder, era cierto. Se había centrado totalmente en su empleo y bien, era verdad que a veces llegaba rendida a su casa y no tenía ganas de salir, pero…otros días, la invitaron a dar una vuelta o simplemente a tomar algo y ella se negaba. Y…_mierda_. No era _como si hubiera, _había perdido las esperanzas.

Notó unas manos suaves posarse sobre sus hombros, alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la dulce mirada de la Hyuga.

–Puede que no siempre las cosas salgan como una espera y es cierto que tus citas no han sido las mejores, pero eso no quiere decir, que por eso, no puedas tener más. –La voz melodiosa de Hinata la calmó –Date una oportunidad de volver a creer, Sakura.

Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. Olvidó que sus amigas tenían un as en la manga, no puedes decirle que no a la maestra, no al menos cuando te mira de esa forma, haciéndote ver la realidad y sonriéndote de _esa forma_.

Asintió brevemente con la cabeza. Temari, Ino y Tenten chocaron palmas entre ellas, felices.

–Pero no me traten como una muñeca nueva a la que vestir. –pidió con voz suplicante, recordando las veces anteriores.

Las chicas no le contestaron, sólo sonrieron más ampliamente, causándole un corto escalofrío. Hinata, dándose cuenta, apretó un poco el agarre en su hombro, dándole ánimos.

* * *

Sonrió, por enésima vez, como un estúpido. Estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, o más bien en el recuerdo de esa mañana, más concretamente, en _ella_. Esa joven maestra era hermosa. _Hinata_. Así dijo que se llamaba. Y realmente, era encantadora, tierna y dulce. Aparte de estar _muy bien formada_. Sip, eso también.

– ¡Naruto! –el grito le sacó de sus calibraciones, trayéndolo a la realidad. –No me estabas escuchando ¿cierto?

El rubio se rascó la cabeza y sacó la lengua, como un niño que fue pillado haciendo una travesura.

–Lo siento, Shizune, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

– ¿Tú? ¿Pensando? ¿Y a que se debe ese milagro?

Naruto que giró ofendido, encarando a Sasuke.

–Qué gracioso, estúpido. –se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado el hombre.

–Hmp, idiota.

–No me llames idiota, estúpido. – reclamó el rubio nuevamente. El otro ni se inmutó.

–Idiota.

–Estúpido.

– ¡Idiota!

–Estúpido.

– ¡Ya cállense los dos! –los interrumpió Shizune, apretando fuertemente los nudillos.

Naruto infló los mofletes en un berrinche infantil y Sasuke sonrió de forma imperceptible, era bastante fácil sacar de sus casillas al que consideraba su mejor amigo.

–Se supone que los reuní para organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tsunade, no para que se pusieran a discutir. –los regañó la mujer.

–Bueno, bueno, no seas tan dura con ellos, sabes que esos dos idiotas siempre se pelean –los medio defendió Kakashi, apareciendo de la nada, asustando a la joven mujer.

La asistenta de Tsunade se dio la vuelta y observó con ojos entrecerrados y las manos en las caderas al hombre. El tipo era alto, y pese a su juventud, tenía el cabello color plata, corto y en punta. Sus orbes eran pequeños y oscuros, y tenía una cicatriz delgada recorriendo su ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más llamativo de él y lo que lo hacía parecer tan misterioso, la máscara que cubría su cuello, boca y parte de su nariz, era realmente frustrante, te hacía preguntarte todo el rato _cómo_ sería él y _qué_ habría debajo.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras suspiraba. Ahora mismo, él estaba allí, parado delante de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, dándole esa impresión tan desinteresada de la vida que él tenía y sonriéndole bajo la máscara. ¿Por qué ella tenía que lidiar con personas tan raras? Su jefa era una borracha adicta a las apuestas. Kakashi no solo era _raro _sino que además era un pervertido. Luego, Sasuke y Naruto estaban todo el santo día discutiendo como niños pequeños. Y encima, el Nara aún no llegaba porque según él todo eso de la fiesta era _"demasiado problemático"_, palabras textuales. Joder. ¿Cómo iba a montar una fiesta sorpresa con estos colaboradores? La respuesta le llegó alta y clara: No podría. Tendría que hacerlo sola, _como siempre_.

* * *

Se sentía como una estúpida muñeca de trapo, manejable y maleable. Era como si pasara de mano en mano como una simple herramienta. Y no le gustaba. Puede que las sesiones de belleza a veces fueran agradables y lograras entrar en una especie de estado de relajación, ¿pero esto? Esto no tenía nada que ver con una sesión de belleza, era peor. La palabra cita tiene un significado bastante simple en cualquier diccionario común: día, hora y lugar para encontrarse con dos o más personas. Sin embargo, este significado, aplicado a una mujer daba la vuelta totalmente. En toda mente femenina se podría encontrar:

"Cita: Día, hora y lugar para encontrarse con una persona, generalmente del sexo opuesto, o en su defecto, que te atraiga sexualmente, para la cual, tú te desvivirás para parecer fantástica, deslumbrante y atractiva a tu acompañante. Esto implicará una dedicación en ti misma de unas horas (cuatro horas, en caso de estar planeadas. Dos en caso de ser imprevistas), de las cuales, la mayor parte serán empleadas en mejorar tu apariencia física y la restante en prepararte mentalmente (generalmente, unos diez o cinco minutos)."

Se ve claramente la diferencia entre la una y la otra ¿no? Las mujeres son complicadas y Sakura creía fervientemente en la dominación total futura de la mujer del mundo, pero en serio, no tenían ni idea de citas. Los hombres eran muchos más sencillos. ¿Tú de verdad te imaginas a un hombre malgastando cuatro horas de su preciado tiempo en prepararse para salir con una mujer? En caso de que ese espécimen exista y no sea homosexual, que alguien la avisara, por favor, era un ser único en su especie y ella como doctora, debía de analizarlo.

Quizás estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitar pensar que estaba en lo cierto, sobre todo dándose cuenta de la hora qué era y de cuántas veces la habían hecho cambiarse de vestido. Joder, estaba dispuesta a jurar ante un juez que ese era el vigésimo vestido que se probaba, o mejor aún, que le hacían ponerse.

–No sé, yo creo que le hace muchas caderas ¿tú qué piensas Temari? –preguntó Ino, evaluando a su modelo con mirada crítica, con una mano debajo de su barbilla.

–El principal problema del vestido no es ese–hizo una breve pausa, acercándose y llevando sus manos a las caderas de la chica–Sino que le queda grande ¡Parece un saco de papas!

–Cierto ¿y qué tal si le ponemos est…?

– ¡Basta! –estalló Sakura, interrumpiendo a Ino. –Decídanse por un jodido vestido ya. Estoy harta de esto.

–Elegir un buen vestido es la clave del éxito, Sakura–le dijo Ino con tono experto.

–Eso dijiste la ultima vez y ya viste que bien me fue–bufó. –Además, este no me queda tan mal…

No lo dijo convencida, es más, Temari tenía razón, le quedaba largo, y por consecuencias sus caderas lucían más anchas de lo que eran, al igual que su silueta. Donde peor quedaba era en el pecho. El vestido no era de ella, sino de la de las coletas, y si bien su busto no era pequeño, tampoco tenía el tamaño del de su amiga. Se veía como una niña disfrazada con algunas ropas de su madre, pretendiendo ser grande.

–Esto es absurdo…–susurró Sakura, potencialmente deprimida. Una excusa más por la cual no debía tener citas. Era asquerosamente frustrante cuando no encuentras nada en tu jodido armario que te haga justicia y con lo que te sientas la reina del mundo.

–E-esto…–se hizo notar Hinata, con las manos detrás de la espalda, ocultando algo– ¿Qué tal este? ¿Te gusta, Sakura?

La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza y observó como tímidamente, su amiga sacaba de detrás de su espalda un hermoso vestido verde de escote redondo. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron, corriendo hasta la otra, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

– ¡Me encanta! Gracias, Hina. –tomó la prenda entre sus manos y se dispuso a ponérselo.

Cuanto antes acabara con _esa tortura_, antes podría empezar con la _siguiente_.

* * *

Nerviosa. Sakura estaba nerviosa. Puede que toda esta mierda de la cita fuera eso, una mierda, pero…todo era tan inesperado y confuso. ¿Cómo habrían hecho esas mujeres a las que consideraba sus "amigas" para concertarle una cita? Esa era una de las muchas preguntas que revoloteaba por la mente de la pelirrosa. Otra duda que tenía mucha fuerza a la hora de imponerse sobre las demás era ¿cómo sería él? La curiosidad mató al gato, pero…demonios, ella tenía curiosidad, _mucha curiosidad_, más de la que estaba dispuesta admitir detrás de su fachada de desinterés, y solía ser comparada por su padre como un gato, _gatita_.

Ya estaba preparada, para su alivio, el vestido elegido por Hinata le quedó perfectamente bien, es más, jodidamente bien, diría ella. Le quedaba lo suficientemente pegado por el pecho y el talle y, a partir de las caderas, quedaba suelto hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas. No se veía ni demasiado reveladora ni como una solterona anticuada. Tampoco iba excesivamente maquillada y su cabello se lo rizaron con tirabuzones perfectos que caían por debajo de sus hombros. Ya iba de camino al restaurante donde su cita la esperaba. Las chicas decidieron acompañarla, para evitar que se marchara y cotillear, _básicamente_, aunque la excusa fue: darle ánimos.

–Oye Ino–la aludida se dio la vuelta en el asiento del copiloto– ¿Cómo me concertaron la cita?

La rubia tragó duro. ¿Y ahora que le decía? Encima las otras traidoras no pensaban ayudarla a juzgar por sus rostros, expectantes y miradas de disculpa, incluso Temari, la cual manejaba, le lanzó una breve mirada de ánimo.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el silencio.

– ¿Cerda, qué hiciste?

– ¿Yo? Nada. Lo dices como si hubiera cometido asesinato–se dio la vuelta, tratando de parecer desinteresada. –No sé de qué te extrañas, frentona, yo tengo muchos contactos.

– ¿Entonces por qué me miraste como si te hubieras metido en un lío? ¿Quién es él? –demandó la otra, claramente recelosa ante la excusa de la rubia.

–Eso es una sorpresa, frente–dijo con tono travieso. –Por eso se llaman citas a ciegas, ¿sabes? Porque no sabes quién es el otro.

Sakura bufó exasperada, sólo esperaba que al menos no fuera tan malo como todos sus instintos anti-locuras-de-Ino le gritaban, porque si no, estaría jodida.

* * *

Jodida_. Y bien jodida_.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Sakura al ver a su _cita_.

Un hombre un poco más alto que ella, de constitución más bien delgada, pero con algunos músculos que prácticamente no se podían notar a primera vista. Su cabello negro tenía un corte redondo y era completamente liso, cayendo por encima de su frente y por arriba de sus orejas. Y como acompañantes de sus enormes ojos carbones dos cejas pobladas, que casi se unían en el entrecejo. Pero esto último no era lo que más llamaba la atención de él. _Nop, no tendría esa suerte_. Lo que más llamaba la atención y hacía que la gente lo mirara con una mueca extrañada era ese traje de chaqueta _verde_. Sip, verde, completamente verde. Y no era un verde oscuro, _ni por asomo_, era más bien, un verde primaveral. Aunque quizás lo peor de su atuendo era la corbata. Dios, esa maldita corbata color naranja casi la estaba dejando ciega. Porque no era un naranja cualquiera, _no_, era uno chillón.

Sin embargo, pese a su asombro, logró acercarse a él y componer su mejor sonrisa para presentarse _adecuadamente_. Pero… _¡demonios!_ ¿Tenía que llevar ese estúpido traje de ese estúpido color? Ni que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. _Eran la pareja de verde_, la estúpida pareja de verde que estaba llamando totalmente la atención de todo el restaurante.

–Hola, bella flor, tú debes de ser mi cita de esta noche ¿no es así? –la saludó él. Era como si estuviera en su nube color de rosa y no se diera cuenta de los pares de ojos que los observaban.

–Eso parece…–susurró, aunque se recordó ser amable y no dejarse llevar por las apariencias–Me llamo Sakura, un gusto conocerte –le extendió la mano.

–El placer es mio, Sakura– en vez de darle la mano como haría cualquier _humano normal_ él le dio un beso en el reverso de esta, en un gesto galante. –Mi nombre es Rock Lee.

Se sentaron en la mesa reservada, no sin antes él echarle la silla para atrás, y se sumieron en un sepulcral silencio. Lee no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si estuviera embelesado con su sola presencia y Sakura no paraba de mover sus dedos arriba de la mesa, emitiendo un constante ruidito con sus uñas. De milagro, fue salvada por el camarero, que los atendió muy cortésmente, aunque éste también le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria al atuendo de Lee, sobre todo, y si ella no le pareció ver mal, a su corbata.

–Y… ¿a qué te dedicas, Lee? –trató de darle conversación Sakura con la marcha del mesero.

–Soy militar – ¿Militar? ¿Él? Era una broma ¿no? ¿Sería amigo de Tenten? – ¿Y tú, bella flor? Creo que tenía entendido que eras doctora, pero no estoy seguro ahora mismo….

–Sip, soy médico. –se sorprendió por un instante que él supiera es, pero las chicas le habrían dicho, supuso.

A partir de ese momento se sumieron en una agradable conversación sobre las cosas más triviales. Sakura tenía que admitir que Lee, pese a no tener ningún sentido del gusto al vestir, no era una mala persona, de hecho, era bastante fácil hablar con él, como ella era alguien que no llevaba muy bien los silencios, es más, se parecía a Ino de cierta forma. Igualmente, era alguien muy entusiasta y positivo, cada vez que realizaba cualquier cosa ponía toda su alma, eso era algo que le gustaba mucho de una perdona, su perseverancia.

De todos modos, si bien era cierto, que Lee era una buena persona y no se rendía ante la adversidad, aparte de sus dotes como un gran caballero de brillante armadura _verde_, no se podía hablar muy bien de él como bailarín. Después de cenar la invitó a bailar, ella un poco dudosa aceptó y la llevó hasta la pequeña pista del baile con la que contaba el restaurante y donde sonaba música suave.

–Te advierto que no sé bailar. –le dijo ella.

–No te preocupes, bella flor de cerezo, yo te guiaré–le contestó despreocupado el joven, tomándola gentilmente por la cintura.

Sakura no era experta en baile, es más, tenía muy mala coordinación, pero por la manera en que la gente los observaba, sabía que la forma en la que Lee la guiaba o no era la _correcta_ o no era _elegante_. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al comprobar que, ciertamente, se deberían de ver _patéticos_. No sólo iban vestidos ambos de verde, sino que el hombre se encorvaba, _sin necesidad_, para estar a su altura y estrechar su mejilla contra la de ella, quedando, de esta forma, su trasero en pompa. ¿Pero y quién le decía nada? A la pelirrosa le daba pena sacarlo de su mundo yupi, la sonrisa de tonto que adornaba el rostro de él, no tenía precio.

– ¿Viste como si conseguiste bailar?

Lee se alejó de ella, sonriéndole. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. No era el mejor bailarín, pero al menos no la había pisado.

* * *

De regreso a su casa en el coche de él, ya que se ofreció gentilmente a llevarla, se dio cuenta de algo: Se lo había pasado bien. Y cuando Lee estacionó su auto delante de su hogar, Sakura se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

–Me lo he pasado bien, Lee. Gracias por traerme–y le sonrió.

Él parecía en otro planeta, flotando en una nube de felicidad por el gesto cariñoso de la chica. Ella rió por su expresión y se bajó del coche. Esa noche, en su _famosa y asquerosa_ cita no había encontrado a un espécimen ardiente con el que follar como esperaban Ino y Temari, pero, por el contrario, había ganado un amigo. Además, _¡qué diablos!_ siempre le quedarían los ascensores, se sonrió.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^No tengo excusa, me tardé horrores y de verdad lo siento muchísimo, pero se me fue totalmente la inspiración con este fic, no hace hasta hasta la semana pasada que logré inspirarme y encima, fanfiction se puso de idiota y no fue hasta ayer que logré averiguar (gracias a una persona que muy amablemente me dijo xD) como actualizar xD _

_¿Qué más decir a parte de que siento la tardanza? Pues el capítulo...se ve raro xD O yo lo veo raro xD Y otra cosa, trataré de tardarme menos en el próximo, pero pido paciencia, tengo mis otros fics y además se supone que debería de ponerme a estudiar para los exámenes...se supone xDDD _

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
